Cupids Arrow Inc
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: I have NO idea how we're supposted to find HIS soul mate! I doubt he even has a soul! Since we've gotten this case, we missed our flight to earth, got chased by dogs, THROWN IN A GARBADGE TRUCK! Hit on, attacked! It goes on!"
1. The YFTM case

**Cupids Arrow Inc **

Chapter one: The YFTM case

Disclaimer: I'll put this only once in my story. I don't own any of the people in this story and yes do realize that there are cupid stories out there but I assure you this is far from anything you've ever read. I do own this idea though.

**_"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" A raven haired girl shouted at the black sky rattled with dark rain clouds. She was soaked to the bone with rain water. It stuck to her cloths making them stick to her. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. _**

"Are you happy now?" Her voice whispered harshly. Her dark brown eyes where over flowing with tears and it seemed as if she couldn't cry anymore but they just kept flowing.

She took in a deep shuttered breath and stood up in her red v-top and black pants glaring at the sky. "ARE YOU? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! YOU JERK! YOU RUINED IT!" she clenched her fists tightly.

A low wind blew by her causing the rain to move slightly. "I'm sorry..." a small voice whispered to her.

"YOU JERK STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled stumbling past a small garden being drenched in the rain.

"You can't go any where in your condition and you know it." the voice whispered.

"YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled putting extra emphasis on the last three words and spacing them out. She stopped the voice form saying anything else. "No! Don't you say anything else to me! It's all your fault! I never want you to try and help me again!" she shouted and stumbled to a highway.

She slowly walked out into the center and sat down. The sound of a horn of a truck came and she didn't care. All she cared about was him, and that annoying little voice ruined it all. The sound was coming closer and she just closed her eyes and waited for it.

* * *

There is few words to describe an angel. Most people don't even know how to describe one. Most don't even think about it. But when you see one in real life, the words flow to you in an instant. You start to notice things that you never had before. The mixture of lights, flowing silky color of the cloth around it, the glow of it's beautiful skin, and the mere essence of it, it's hard to describe really. This is no fairy tale. 

Here at Cupids Arrow we strive to make your love life better. More love results in less violence, killing, and a better world to live in. As our motto says "Love makes the world go round." And now, that's true. Since our agency has started Love _has_ made the world go round. There's less killing, less violence, only more happiness, just as it's intended. Of course not all of it is gone but it has lowered dramatically.

Our plan is simple really. We have over five million workers who are fluent in every language known to man and some outer space pedestrians that travel here now and then for vacation's languages. Our work is not easy but we still pull it off with a smile.

When a sad love sick person prays for a soul mate, we give them one. Everyone is born with a soul mate and if they do not marry that soul mate they are destined to be sad or lonely. Here at Cupids arrow we help those poor love sick people on the road to happiness, destination, their soul mate.

We never fail to make someone happy and we help them fall in love with a smile. Each angel has a supervisor, you can call it a conscious, but there is a fine line, with out it our angels become mere mortals. If an angel breaks a serious rule they are separated from their supervisor and turned into a mortal while the supervisor takes their place as a new angel.

Our angels are trained to the dime but there are some angels that excel in just one field and more that excel in at times four. Sango Hiraikotsu is our best employee. Her skills surpass that of any normal angel she is skilled in every field available and currently is working in the Asian department in Japan on vacation.

Our angels have been called 'Cupid's descendants' but the truth of it is, Cupid is in everyone. There is no little baby that flies around shooting people with arrows and making them fall in love. In fact only higher classmen angels are permitted to use arrows, and that, is only if they sense a disturbance in the romantic vibe powerful enough to cause damage to anyone.

Our angels are any but babies. Every member of our staff is at least sixteen years of age and anything but immature.

So on behalf of our staff we'd like to say "Welcome to the road of happiness."

* * *

"No no no no **NO**! ARG!" yelled a lady in her mid 2o's angrily. She had long black hair and no bangs and was wearing the outfit of the angels, it was a simple wrap, angels wore a silk so soft it was hard to not run though your fingers, and of course it covered them fully, there was no need for people to think they where _that_ open. She was currently seated behind a glass sleet floating in mid air. She sat in a black rolling computer chair in a creamy colored room. It was decorated uniquely with 2D shapes floating in mid air all around. Behind her was a large window looking down into a smooth looking city, pathways and crossings where also floating in mid air to the point where it looked almost like there was no gravity. 

"Anything wrong Midoriko?" asked a young girl who looked about five or six. Her name was Satsuki and she was Midoriko's assistant. She really couldn't do anything since she was about six and also, she was a mortal, the only one who lived in the city of Angels. A long time ago when Midoriko was just a superior angel there was the accident.

* * *

_Satsuki cowered in the corner of a warehouse trembling terribly. She heard the sound of foot steps come closer to her and she hid her face in her hands hoping if she couldn't see them they wouldn't see her. _

"There you are!" yelled a sharp gruff voice the belonged to a young looking business man. Satsuki whimpered slightly and tried to back up more to get away from him but she came in contact with the wall.

The man picked up a piece of wood and grinned, he smelled of beer and cigarette smoke. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands over her head bracing herself for impact.

"Stop right there and put that down." A woman's voice commanded. Satsuki looked up and saw a light glimmer in front of her very eyes. Slowly Midoriko appeared.

"Ryozo, stop right there. You have no right to take out your anger on this child." she said holding her arms out to the side to block him from getting to Satsuki.

"It is my duty as a angel belonging to Cupids Arrow to stop this nonsense. It was also my duty to stop you from dating that woman, she's not your soul mate and look what she's driven you to do. You did not listen to my advice and now you're taking your anger out on the child you two adopted." He covered his ears from hearing what she was saying so she spoke louder.

"You have committed a sin and have made attempts to stop Cupids Arrow from existing. These are crimes that cannot go unseen. For that I must punish you by sentencing you to our highly guarded correctional facility till death. Your sentence starts now any attempt to stop this sentence or refuse your capture will result in dire consequences."

He glared at her and griped his piece of wood tighter. "The hell I'm going!" he shouted and lunged at her.

Midoriko held her hands out in front of her and the man was knocked back. She mouthed something and a bright light emitted from her spreading all around the room. "Resistance is futile. This light is purification it will bring you to justice and clear your mind of any harmful thoughts."

Ryozo stumbled into a gas tank and pushed it over then lit a match all the time grinning at Midoriko. She gasped. "NO!" She yelled and ran forth to put the match out. "Breeze!" she yelled shoving her hands out in front of her. A giant wind came just a moment to late as he dropped the match into the gasoline.

* * *

Midoriko shuttered at the memory. There was almost a unnecessary death that day. The warehouse had gone up in flames and everyone in the area had to have their memories erased. Women, children, men, and even elders all have a blank on that day. It took the angel task force three months to make sure the warehouse was rebuilt, give the locals a new memory of that time, each one of them, there where no traces of the incident, and also no video tape or photo evidence that would lead to the discovery of Cupids Arrow. It was all Midoriko's fault if she had stopped Ryozo before he even got to the warehouse. 

Cupids Arrow, though it might be a large business, is strictly secret. The discovery of Cupids arrow would result in everyone becoming to dependant on them to find their love. Soon that would end in riots. You see Cupids arrow covers up everything.

But back to Midoriko.

"Anything wrong?" Satsuki asked again breaking Midoriko out of those memories.

Midoriko sighed and rested her elbow on the glass desk and setting her head in her palm. "This is so frustrating!" she sighed.

"What cha doin?" she asked sliding on the table and knocking some papers off accidentally. She slide off it and picked them up before sitting back down.

"I'm trying to write a description of our agency for the written tour that's part of the class F grading system to enter our society and decide what branch of our organization they would like to join..." she trailed off. Satsuki blinked for a moment before making a small noise to tell her she didn't understand.

Midoriko sighed. "It's a paper for people who are going into training." she said flatly lowering her shoulders. Satsuki smiled and jumped down off the table.

"Oooh! I get it!" she grinned and walked to the window.

She smiled and looked out at everyone waving. She smiled again when she saw them wave back at her cheerful as ever. "This really is the perfect home." she giggled.

Midoriko smiled at her watching her examine the people in the walkways. She floated over to her and smiled placing a hand on her back gently. Satsuki looked up at her confused. "Come on little one, let's go visit them."

Satsuki looked up at her amazed and smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah!" she said excitedly allowing Midoriko to pick her up and float out of the room.

* * *

Kagome slammed her head against her wall in frustration letting out a weird noise that sounded like a bad expression of a cow in labor. She had long raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. 

She continued to hit her head against the wall until Sango stopped her. "Kagome! You're going to get brain damage!" she sighed, Sango had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes also.

"But their hopeless!" Kagome whined. She acted like she had a bow and arrow in her hands. "I'd like to take one of those sacred bows and-" she made a shooting noise and acted like she let go of the string. "Pcut! Their in love!" She waved her hands in front of her like she created a image before her eyes. "I can hear the angels sing now!" she started to hit a high note perfectly.

"Kagome, you know those bows and arrows are only used for extreme cases." Sango sighed and brought her legs up so it was like she was sitting in a invisible chair floating in mid air.

"You have GOT to be kidding me Sango! This IS extreme! They wont even look at each other!" She practically yelled from inside their apartment in Strawberry Short Cake apartments. Some person thought it would be funny to name the street after a dessert in America. 'Strawberry Short Cakes' they where good but naming a apartment complex after it, that was stupid.

Sango sighed and floated over to Kagome. "Let me see their file." she held out her hand. Kagome picked up the files and hugged them to herself scooting back from Sango.

"No no no no no! If I let you help me again I won't get promoted!" she had half a mind to hiss at her.

"Kagome, I won't tell if you don't tell!" she winked.

Kagome hissed at her trusting that half of her mind this time. "No!" she said and jumped on her bed.

"Oh come just a peek at the file!" Sango pouted.

"No!" Kagome said and hopped off crawling under the bed.

"You're acting childish again Kagome." Sango said hearing a small muffled 'no' from under the bed.

Sango smiled and lifted the bed up with a stroke of her hand. Kagome sat up and pointed to her. "Don't you angel power me!" she warned trying not to laugh.

Sango smiled. "And why not?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because it's not fair you know I got my powers taken away fortwo weeks!" she frowned. Sango let out a cry of frustration and playfully glared at her, Kagome ALWAYS acted like this when her powers where taken away, it was her way of sulking.

"It's not my fault you-" stop stopped and made quotation marks in the air with her hands "'Accidentally' knocked that guy off the walk way and into some experimental fluids with your powers."

"**HE HIT ON ME**!" she yelled and clutched her fists looking to the side. "That jerk disserved it!" she made her voice go deep and rolled her eyes up rocking her head back and forth mocking him. "'I'll be your angel if you ride on my cloud' **THE NERVE**! I say I should have knocked him straight into-" Sango cut her off.

She wagged her finger. "Ah ah ah Kagome, be nice that's not very angelic." she smiled.

"Oh and as if you've never gotten your powers taken away for beating the crap out of a few employees yourself." Kagome gave her a sly grin. "Does the name 'Houshi' come to mind?"

"Ah but who has their powers now?" Sango grinned leaning back in the air more.

"Ah but who has the file that someone wants to see in their arms?" Kagome asked.

"Okay no magic." Sango said letting the bed down slowly on Kagome's head.

"Woah woah woah!" Kagome said scrambling out before it could reach the floor.

"Now for that file..." Sango started moving over to Kagome.

"No." Kagome said turning away from her and clutching the papers close.

"Kagome! Don't make me tickle you!" Sango warned.

Kagome took in her bravery and eyed Sango. "Just you try..." she warned.

Sango lunged at Kagome just as she shoved the papers in her sash making Sango stop dead in her tracks. "Ah! Kagome! That's disgusting! Don't put them down there!" She said backing up a bit.

Kagome grinned and turned around pulling them out of the blanket like uniform and looking at the papers. Sango flicked her wrist and the papers flew out of Kagome's hands and into hers. "**HEY**! I thought you said no magic!" Kagome whined.

"I lied." she said skimming the papers.

"That's not very 'angelic'" Kagome said mocking Sango and using her ever helpful quotation marks.

"A HA!" Sango said loudly slamming her fist into her palm.

"What? WHAT!" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled and handed her the papers. "Have the guy and the girl meet up in the rain and give him flowers too- Tulips- those are her favorites. His car breaks down and her bike crashes." Sango grinned.

"Awe..." Kagome sighed. "I wanted to figure it out..." she frowned.

Just then a small jewel around Sango's neck glowed making a small humming noise. She picked up the necklace and placed it in front of her. A image floated up of Midoriko.

"Sango, we have a relationship crisis." She warned.

"Yes Midoriko?" Sango asked.

"It has been brought to my attention that a young man by the name of-" she paused and saw Kagome. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Kagome was in the room hello Kagome." She smiled. Kagome said a small hi and Midoriko went back to her speech. "We have the plan figured out, it's strictly confidential. And Sango." she said.

Sango blinked. "Yes?" Midoriko smiled at her playfully.

"That 'I won't tell you if you don't' doesn't work, I still hear about it in HQ." Sango sweat dropped. "Well anyways the paperwork is being sent over as I speak by Satsuki."

Kagome smiled. "Oh you mean that adorable mortal child you adopted?" She asked.

Midoriko smiled and ran a hand threw her hair. "Yeah, it took me a few hours to convince everyone that I could keep her." She laughed.

Sango chuckled a bit too. "Yeah I remember that. Well I guess I'll pull off vacation early for this one but you owe me extra time!" She warned.

Midoriko gave a nervous laugh. "Oh come on!" She frowned.

"Extra time or I pass it off to Kagome." She said crossing her arms. "And we _all_ know how _that_ will turn out. Remember the New York incident?"

Midoriko shutterd, ignoring Kagome's protests of how that turned out. "You drive a hard barging so...I have here by decided that you AND Kagome will be working together to hook up Inuyasha." She said fastly. "BYE!" was the last thing she added before closing connection.

"**WWWHHHAAATTT**!" The girls screeched.

"Y-you mean **THE** Inuyasha. As in Mr. I-Can-Send-Any-Angel-Away-**TRAUMATIZED** Inuyasha! **NO WAY**!" Kagome screeched.

Sango sighed. "She disconnected her phone!" she cried shaking the jewel.

"W-who would _he_ be paired up with! The guys a jerk!" Kagome tried not to yell. "I heard the last angel he threw off a building!"

"Opposites attract Kagome, or so Midoriko says so I guess we'll find out...I hope this isn't a YFTM case..." she sighed.

"YFTM?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"You Find The Match." Sango sighed.

Kagome flopped back on her bed. "We...have to help him find his soul mate?" She asked herself. Kagome and Sango...would not be getting out of the case so easily...


	2. Flight To Earth

**Cupid's Arrow Inc. **

Chapter two

"But Inuyasha!" A young girl sobbed clutching a mans arm. She had long black hair with brown eyes and a pale face. The man snarled at her and shook her off. He had long silver hair and golden eyes with a baseball cap on his head.

"**Get away from me**!" he growled glaring at her. He shoved her away from him and started to walk down the street.

"But Inuyasha why!" she asked him clutching him arm again.

"Will you get off! It's because you're to... how can I put this nicely... creepy, clingy, annoying, obnoxious, needy, and your turning into an obsessed _**stalker**_!" He yelled and walked away from her satisfied. "See ya Kikyou." he grinned and walked into a McDonalds giving her a small wave.

Kikyou fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands ignoring the people that where trying to talk to her after her little scene in the street.

* * *

Kagome slammed the door on Satsuki for the fifth time. She ran into the closet and locked herself in. Sango peeked out from under her bed when she heard a giggle from the other side of the door and a knock again. 

"Don't answer it Sango!" Kagome's muffled voice warned from behind the closet door. Sango picked up a pillow as a shield and slowly opened the door peeking out at Satsuki.

"Hey there Satsuki..." She started making Satsuki grin.

"Kagome's funny, Midoriko wanted me to give you your paper work on Inuyasha!" She giggled holding the paper work in front of her.

Sango slammed the door shut and jumped back hiding under the desk. Satsuki giggled again from the other side of the door and knocked again. "Kagome! Sango! Come get your paper work!" she called.

Kagome peeked her head out from behind the closet door and said in a high pitched voice, "We're sorry but we have moved, please deliver your paper work to the nearest trash can! Thank you have a good day!"

She giggled again. "You're silly! Midoriko says that you can get promoted three levels if you get this done and also your getting your powers back-" before Satsuki could finish Kagome had swung the door open and grabbed the paper work handing Satsuki a lollipop and slamming the door shut again.

Satsuki stood by the door for a moment confused before she shrugged and skipped off down the hall.

"Kagome! You're not actually going to do this are you? This is Inuyasha we're talking about! He can send a golden superior class angel back to _training_!" she stated panicking, she couldn't believe Kagome took the case.

Kagome smiled at Sango. "But Sango **THREE** levels! **THREE**! I'll be almost to a golden superior! I'll just be five levels away from you!" she squeaked hugging the paper work. "And just think! If yuo get this you might get your wings! No one has EVER gotten their wings yet!"

The offer was tempting to Sango but she had to argue. "Kagome, what if he traumatizes you too!" She asked taking the paper work away from her.

Kagome snatched it back from her. "Then I'll work my way back up! We won't die for a long time now so it doesn't matter! Plus I'll have been threw the lessons and I'll whiz past it no prob!" she hugged the papers again and spun around singing a silent song.

"B-B-B-But **Kagome**!" Sango gripped her shoulders and shook her. "How may times do I have to tell you don't take a case you can't handle! Repeat after me Kagome, I. Am. **Stupid**!"

Kagome pushed her hands away and looked at the papers. "Oh look! We get to go to Earth this time!"

Sango sighed and sat down in mid air again setting a hand to her forehead. "We don't even have anything packed..." she mumbled catching Kagome's attention.

"**PACK**! Oh my God we have to pack!" She yelled rushing over to her dresser and throwing tons of sashes around.

"Normal cloths Kagome! Think for once please! Inuyasha lives in Tokyo! To..ky..o...ins ...Tokyoins wear something different then sashes that wrap around their bodies!" Sango let out a cry of frustration after she had made her own word to call Japanese people.

"You're right! When in Rome do as the Romans do!" she grinned and pulled out a magazine from her sash.

Sango blinked at her. "Where were you keeping that?" She asked fastly, Sango didn't think she _wanted _to know where she was keeping that, or what else she had in there...

"Look!" Kagome pointed into the magazine. "It says here that girls around our age go to a high school! So we'll wear uniforms!" She grinned.

Sango sighed. "Kagome you can't order stuff from that! It's illegal-" she got cut off by Kagome reading the number off the page. Before Sango could protest Kagome's order was in by just saying the name of the product name and how many she wanted. One size fits all.

Sango looked down at herself and saw herself in a green sailor school girl uniform along with Kagome. "A bit short but I like it!" Kagome grinned.

"I am NOT wearing this!" Sango protested.

* * *

Sango sighed walking inside the airport. "I can't believe I'm wearing this..." she muttered ignoring the looks she got. The air port wasn't really what you'd picture it to be actually. When someone says "We're going to the air port" you expect they meant a large white building with large long machines equipped for flying in the air to other places, you picture a giant black board on the wall with flight dates and times to and where on it, and also the occasional runaway, love confession, mad angry smelly people yelling and shouting and pushing to get to the destination. 

But not in Cupids Arrow Inc. Here, our planes are different. We don't fly up, we fly down. Cupid's Arrow currently resides above the earth, invisible to the naked eye, untraceable, untrackable, unbelievable, and beautiful.

"Hey Kagome, check what time we're leaving I have to go to the bathroom okay?" Sango asked Kagome while she walked over to the entrance to the bathroom. Kagome nodded and smiled running over to the giant glass sleet in the middle of the giant white room.

She traced her fingers along the glass looking for flight 180. "180...180..180..1- oh here it is! Flight 180 to Tokyo, Japan earth flight leaving at 4:15-" but before she could finish reading it the letters flashed and instead of the time came one word 'Departed.'

"AAHHHH! **NOO**!" Kagome shouted and jumped back ignoring the glances that where shot at her. "**IT LEFT**!" She screamed running to the bathroom. She ran smack dab into Sango pushing her back. Sango turned her head and saw the wall coming at her at an alarming rate. She thrust her hands foreword as a bright red ball emitted from them blowing up the wall.

Sango jerked to a stop just before she hit the ground. The giant explosion caused all the eyes to look at them. Sango let out a sigh of relief seeing a giant chunk of cement under her that she would have landed on.

"Sango? You okay?" Kagome asked breaking the silence. Sango floated over to her and lowered herself to stand on her feet.

"I'm fine now that scared me! **What where you thinking running around madly like that**!" She asked her.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when she stopped, hearing someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around slowly and saw an angry manager tapping their foot impatiently. "Mind explaining why my wall is in in ruins?" They asked glaring daggers at Sango and Kagome.

"Oh well uh...We missed our flight so I ran to tell her and I ran into her and she ran into the wall..." Kagome trailed off.

"**WE MISSED OUR FLIGHT**!" Sango yelled and grabbed Kagome's wrist dragging her to the large window. They watched their plane fly up into the air then turn around and start to fly into a tunnel when a giant spark flew from it.

"That can't be good..." Kagome muttered then gasped when she saw the plan explode.

"**GET DOWN**!" Sango yelled pushing her to the ground as the impact waves flew into the window and broke it sending shards flying everywhere. "**KKKYYYAAAA**!" They screamed. "We would have died!" Sango cried sitting up and looking at the remains of the plane.

"Whoa...that's just like that movie in America...Final destination..." Kagome said. Sango nodded weakly and fell over panting, that had been to big of a shock for her.

Kagome looked at her and screamed realizing something. "**OH NO SANGO WHAT IF DEATH STALKS US LIKE IN THAT MOVIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE IT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T EVEN LIKE JAPAN! WITH ALL THE MUGGERS AND MURDERS AND EVIL PEOPLE AND THE PERVERTS!**!" She started to freak out causing a big scene, everyone seemed to shy away from her and run to follow the police officers to check for survivors or more likely to get everyone out, a plane explosion can't kill an angel but a angel that works for something else, like a flight attendant, they would die. When you're an angel that works at Cupids Arrow, your life gets extended and it's nearly impossible to die. They just had to hope most of them where angels going to earth.

Sango gripped her shirt tightly. "**SHUT-UP**!" She yelled at her then pushed her away from her. "Great, now how are we going to get earth?"

Kagome frowned and nodded. "Yeah we missed our plane..."

"And it blew up." Sango added.

"Oh yeah..." Kagome sighed then grinned. "Well Sango...there is one way to get to Earth..." Kagome said silently.

"**ANYTHING**!" Sango cried

"I heard that a _certain someone_ with a certain _fondness_ for you is leaving to Earth today on his _personal_ jet..." she said leading Sango onto who she was aiming at.

Sango's eyes widened with fear. "**NO WAY**!" She yelled drawling even more attention to her and Kagome. "**ANYONE** _**but**_ him!" She whined standing up.

"Oh come on Sango! He's not _that_ bad! Just you know... look out when your around him." Kagome smiled and gave her the infamous puppy dog look.

"I will **NOT** come to him like a lost dog!" Sango glared.

"But Sango, it wouldn't be coming to him more like asking and besides who else can help us?" She said and increased the puppy dog look.

"**I AM NOT GOING TO ASK THAT PERVERT FOR ANYTHING**!" Sango shouted.

* * *

"Stupid pervert, stupid Kagome, stupid Inuyasha, and job, stupid jets, stupid Kagome, stupid puppy dog look, stupid pervert..." Sango went on and on naming everything she could think of and officially labeling it as 'stupid'. 

"Sango careful your repeating yourself." Kagome warned from the seat next to her. They where currently in a private jet flying to earth. Whose private jet you might ask? Miroku Houshi that's who. He's the richest most handsome Angel there is with a ego to match. For the last three years he has bothered Sango with love letters, candy, flowers, gifts, romantic get away offers, money, he spoiled the girl. Or he tried, but it seemed every single thing that he gave her or offered her she through away.

'_You'll come around someday_.' was what he said with a wink every single time she turned him down. Also her response was the same every time also, '_The day that happens is the day mortals and Angels can live together in peace_!' then to prove her point more she would slam the door on his face or something closer to him like her hand or a book or once she even through him out the window. That made her loose her powers for a full month.

She refused to talk about him or even give him a chance. That was always '_The last thing she would ever give him'_ or so she said. But here she was, taking a ride with him and Kagome to Earth, in his private jet, with him sitting next to her and grinning at her with that perverted smile of his.

That smile made all the other angels fall for him but not her. Nope his pulled back black hair in a low pony tail and velvet eyes and perfect body and beautiful smile and the mere essence of him would not make her fall. The only problem with him was that he was the biggest pervert you could ever imagine. And just to prove it, he 'found' his hand on her butt...again...

"**PERVERT**!" She yelled and slapped him back to last Tuesday of last month in year 1998. She had gone easy on him, normally she would slap back to at least the 1800's. And he had known she had took it easy on him.

He grinned again and put on a innocent face. "Why Sango! That slap was lighter than normal! Not feeling the 1800's?" He grinned and leaned closer to her limiting the space between him and her face. "Are you warming up to me?" He asked seductively making her blush as he leaned in even closer.

Sango's face turned beet red and she shoved him away from her as fast as she could making him fall over the edge of the seat. "**YOU PERVERT**! Why don't you give up on me I don't get it!" she asked him trying to calm down her blush.

Miroku grinned. "You would have liked that and you know it! You're just playing hard to get!" He laughed and got back in his seat.

"There's a difference between 'hard to get' and 'not interested' Miroku!" She glared at him and for the first time she saw hurt in his eyes. That was the first time he ever tried to kiss her and she just said really mean things to him...

She looked to the ground and muttered something. "What was that?" He asked her.

"I said I'm sorry okay!" She gritted her teeth and gave a look like she had just ate poison ivy.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. "It's okay Sango, my love! I know you didn't mean what you said!" His hand slowly lowered to her butt as he hugged her.

Kagome noticed this during all the commotion. "Umm...Sango..."

"**PERVERT**!" Miroku was on the ground in the isleway unconscious, the state he normally found himself in around Sango. "**THAT SLIME BALL! HE NEVER LEARNS DOES HE! HE'LL NEVER CHANGE**!" She growled.

* * *

It was two hours later when Miroku finally woke up. When he woke up he fond himself feeling...pretty. The snickering of two girls and smooth feeling on his lips made him wonder if there was something on his face. 

He opened his eyes and looked around a bit before Kagome and Sango bursted out laughing. That caught his attention, they where pointing and laughing at him with tears coming out of their eyes. Immediately he jumped up and ran into the small cramped bathroom.

"**AAHHHHH! _WHAT_ DID YOU DO TO ME**!" He shouted, while he was passed out it turns out the two girls decided to have some fun with his face and put make up on him...really bad make up too...

"Miroku come on! Blue, red, purple, orange, and pink are very good colors on you!" Kagome laughed.


	3. Heaven In A Kitty Litter Box

**Cupids Arrow**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

**"PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!**" Sango yelled throwing Miroku off the plane. Literally. She crossed her arms and glared at him in disgust as she stepped off. "What are you doing here anyways!" she spoke as if their was venom in her mouth.

Miroku took in a deep breath taking in the air that got knocked out of him when Sango threw him. "I was..." he gasped. "Ordered." He gasped again and set an hand to his heart to see if it really was still beating.

"Ordered...?" Sango asked him.

"Ordered to...uh...go on uh...self promoted Vacation..." Sango let out a cry of frustration and kneeled next to him grabbing his hair.

"You mean you made a illegal flight to Earth? **How stupid are you! **Maybe I hit you to hard and gave you brain damage sometime in the last what three years is it?" She asked.

"Going on four!" He piped up.

Kagome laughed as she walked off the plane. "I told you not to walk out with him." she giggled. Sango glared at her and stood up.

"I didn't! He ran up next to me! And I wouldn't exactly trust your judgment, I mean you're the one who ordered these outfits..." she said tugging at her shirt.

"Uh Sango you might want to step away from Miroku..." Kagome started pointing to him. "He's getting the _full_ view."

Sango turned a deep shade of crimson and stepped away gasping and pulling at the skirt. "PERVERT!" She yelled and kicked him in the side. Then she glared at him and spoke in a deep voice saying, "And you wonder why I hit you..."

Miroku sat up and grabbed his side then smiled at Sango. "It's just a sign of you giving into me slowly Sango my Love! Normally you wouldn't be so careless!" He set a hand to his cheek. "And normally your slaps are filled with ump. But now the bruises go away faster."

Before he could start again Sango threw his luggage at his face hitting him right on the mark. "You want to continue?" She asked sarcastically.

Miroku grinned as the luggage dropped from his face. "Point proven, normally I would have been knocked backwards, skidding acrossed the grass." he said pointing the path he would have landed on.

Planes don't land in another air port like you'd imagine. They land where ever they can fit. Normally a field, or a dessert, or even on the water. But if they where seen by mortals, that could lead to disaster. Which brings us to the mandatory invisibility spell.

Trainee's who choose to be a love angel learn the dangers of being caught. So after they learn the rules, regulations, ect ect. The first spell they learn, is invisibility to mortals.

Sango slammed her fist into her hand and cracked her knuckles making Miroku pale. He looked around and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh...eh heh heh look we're here." he laughed.

"I like to show you somewhere..." Sango growled. As if on impulse Miroku suddenly appeared behind Sango with his arm stretched out behind her.

"Why my Sango, what would you like to show me?" He asked setting a arm around her. Sango glared at him so hard Kagome could have sworn she saw fire in her eyes...or around her.

"How'd he get there so fast?" Kagome asked herself quietly while Sango tackled Miroku to the ground and began to 'pumble' him. She winced and closed her eyes, it was getting ugly.

* * *

Sango shot a glare at Miroku as she walked down the streets of Japan. "_Why _Are you following us?" She asked him.

He smiled at Sango as he kept up the pace. "Why Sango my dearest so nice of you to ask. I'm actually heading this way believe it or not." he laughed.

Sango mumbled something under her breath then raised her voice so he could hear it. "I choose not to believe are you stalking me or something?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope! I'm hear to see my friend!" Sango gasped and took a step back away from him.

**"YOU HAVE A MORTAL FRIEND!"** She practically yelled. Miroku grinned sheepishly and nodded. "That's illegal!" She tried not to shout. "I'm surrounded by law breakers!" she said taking a step back from him.

"Uh...Sango..." Kagome started just now notifying everyone of her presence. "Am I a law breaker?" She asked. Sango nodded and pointed to their cloths as she tugged at the skirt more. "You're the one that ordered these! Stupid mortal's can't even see us!"

She looked at Miroku and just now realized he was still in his angel outfit. For the males, they had robes, girls, had wraps. "Once again you're a law breaker Miroku, your robe is purple! It's supposed to be silky...uh...silk like color!"

Miroku smiled again. "I'm not breaking the angel laws! Theirs a fair tonight and everyone's dressing up like their from the feudal age!" he laughed and made his hand into a fist then as he let go a staff appeared. "Guess what I am!"

"Oh oh oh I know!" Kagome smiled.

Miroku smiled back at her. "Yeees?" He asked.

"You're a lecherous demon!" She laughed.

Miroku lost his balance. "Monk! I'm a monk!" he said forcing a smile.

Sango snorted. "You're both wrong, you're a lecherous monk." Sango said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Miroku slid over to her and raised an eye brow. "Would you like to see me lecherous?" he asked smoothly.

Sango slapped him and shoved his head into the ground. "Come on Kagome let's go to Inuyasha's house before dark..." she mumbled walking off. Kagome nodded and ran after her.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled jumping up and running after them. "Wait! You can't be assigned to him!"

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the TV in front of him. Not to big not to small. He preferred big but since he moved out, he didn't exactly have the luxury of buying what ever he wanted when ever he wanted.

So he was stuck with a run down house that was only held up by who knows what. The wall paper was chipping off it smelled like cat pee, the paint of the house outside was basically not there. The screen's on the windows had holes in them from who knows what. There was empty beer bottles all over.

It looked like a house that a broke collage man had to risk life and limp to rent so he could leave close by to the university so he didn't have to share a room with someone he didn't want to, could party all he wanted, and have who ever he wanted before and after the curfew he made up.

Yeap, it was heaven in a kitty litter box. Well at least it smelled like it.

Inuyasha leaned back in his beat up couch and sighed. "I really need to start looking for an apartment..." he mumbled and looked around. "And clean this place up..." He sighed again and started to finish off his Ramen.

"Football on the TV...and me, the KING of football parties is at home, alone." he dropped the word alone and mumbled another thing under his breath then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He opened a cabinet and just as fast as he opened it, the hinges got loose and it fell off. He sighed again and grabbed a trash bag from under the sink and kicked the cabinet door out of his way.

Inuyasha shuffled into the living room and started to scoop up empty beer cans and chip bags into the trash bag. These where the times where he was thanking God that who ever invented the Hefty bag found a way to market it.

Once he was satisfied with his small clean up he sat back down into his couch and picked his ramen back up and began to eat it once more.

* * *

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HERE TO SEE HIM!" **Sango shouted. Miroku laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well Sango...he _is _my best friend..." He said slowly.

"**BEST **_FRIEND_! He's a mortal! How'd you ever meet him!" She demanded trying to pull away from Kagome who was holding her back from pumbling the poor fool again.

"Well he's an ex-angel actually..." Miroku said.Sango and Kagome gasped. Kagome dropped her grip on Sango and stared at Miroku.

"Ex-Angel?" Kagome asked.

Miroku laughed. "I'm just kidding! I met him at a party! We've been buds since!"

Sango glared at him and tackled him to the ground. This time Kagome didn't even bother to stop Sango from pumbling him. **"YOU WENT TO A MORTAL PARTY!"** She yelled at him.

"He can keep a secret!" Miroku protested.

**"YOU TOLD HIM TO!"** Sango screeched.

"Ow! Sango mercy mercy!"

Kagome held back a giggle then looked up the street. "Hey you guys! Isn't that his house?" She asked pointing to it.

"Yes! Salvation!" Miroku said and jumped away from Sango's headlock, she needed to stop watching mortal wrestling.

Kagome snickered. "_That's _his house?" She asked.

Sango laughed and walked up next to Kagome. "That's...falling apart!" she said.

Miroku shook his head and ran to it. **"WAIT I HAVE TO DO MY INTRO!" **Sango yelled at him and pushed him out of the way. She grabbed Kagome's arm and flew over to the house.

Sango closed her eyes and disappeared. Kagome sighed and walked to the porch. 'Don't have my powers yet Sango...' she thought bitterly.

The silver hair man turned his head when a bright light hit the corner of his eye. Slowly Sango appeared in a glimmer of light. "Inuyasha. We have answered your prayer and are delivering help to guide you to your love!" she stopped when she heard a snicker from outside the door.

Her 'glimmering light' shut off as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the door. **"KAGOME GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" **she yelled.

Kagome hit the door. "It's stuck!" she said.

"Then just go through the wall!" Sango yelled.

"**I can't!"**

"**Why not!"**

"**IN CASE YOUR FORGETTING I GOT MY POWERS TAKEN AWAY WHEN I SHOVED THAT JERK OFF THE WALK WAY AND INTO THE FLUIDS!"**

Sango sighed and opened the door for her. Kagome tried to hold back a laugh as she looked inside. "Wow...it looks worse on the inside!" She chuckled.

**"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"** Inuyasha yelled notifying everyone of his presence.

Kagome looked at him. "That's the bad boy Inuyasha?" she asked sounding dissapointed.

Sango elbowed her. "Do you intro." she mumbled.

Kagome sighed and pulled out a bag of confetti and threw some into the air. "Woo look at me I'm a angel." she said weakly shifting her weight to one foot.

Inuyasha starred at them looking from one girl to the next. "Uhh..." he started before he sighed and leaned his head back. "Oh shit..." he mumbled. "Not again..."

Miroku pushed past Kagome and tripped on a beer bottle then stood up and waved at him. "Hey Inu!"

Kagome snickered. "Inu? Great, he's friends with the pervert, lives in a dump, and trashes the place with beer bottles, and to top it all off he needs a girlfriend...this is interesting..."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well you have room to talk Ms. Fairy!"

Kagome glared back at him "I'm a angel! Fairies live on Earth idiot! What do I look like a pixie?"

He grinned at her and crossed his arms. "You mean your not supposed to look like one?" He asked leaning against the back of the couch.

Kagome glared at him and rolled up a sleeve ready to pounce when Sango pulled her back. **"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY POWERS BACK! THEN YOU'LL BE ON A ONE WAY TRIP TO-"**

Sango slapped a hand over Kagome's mouth as she shouted protests. Miroku ran over to help hold Kagome down. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched he scene. "Friends of your Miroku?"

"Yeah but actually Inuyasha..." He turned to him. "Their here to find your soul mate."


	4. All Bark and No Bite

**Cupid's Arrow Inc**

**Chapter four-All Bark and No Bite**

"Yeah but actually Inuyasha..." He turned to him. "Their here to find your soul mate."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop and his world spun around him. "W-What?" He asked in utter disbelief. "N-no way! You're kidding me! This is a joke! It has to be a joke! You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and hopped onto the couch crossing her arms. "You're not the only one upset about this ya know!" she said sending him a weak glare.

He returned the glare. "I thought I scared all you 'Angels' away with my last case!" he growled gripping the couch tightly.

"Apparently not." she said directing her attention to the wall. If you looked at one spot for a long time it almost looked like the colors was changing...

"Hey! Earth to fairy girl!" Inuyasha said snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Wha? Oh yeah hi." Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly as he glared at her.

"I said, Who are you going to try an pair me up with this time? Or did your brain just shut off?" He asked.

Kagome huffed and sent him a glare. "1!" she started, "I am NOT a fairy!" she pointed to her back and turned around. "See any wings? No! You don't because _there's nothing there!" _he gave her a look that said purely 'I don't care.' "2! I got distracted by this horrible place! And 3! I have no frikin idea who we're pairing you up with this time!"

She coughed a bit and covered her nose. "And _what _is that smell!" she asked and pinched her nose. "It smells like old cat litter!" Kagome made a sour face and ignored the comments Inuyasha was shooting to her.

"Kagome." Sango started. "Aren't you being a little mean to the guy?" she asked as she pushed some pop cans off a speaker.

**"He called me a fairy!" **Kagome pouted. "I am **not **a fairy mind you!" she shot Inuyasha an accusing glare.

"What are you looking at me for!" he asked angrily returning the glare. Miroku sighed and shook his head sitting in between the two.

"Look at you two! It's like world war 3 over here!" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her glare to Miroku's hand. She had to make sure it wouldn't move anywhere near her.

"Move that hand anywhere near me and I'll cut it off." Kagome mumbled in a low eerie voice.

Miroku paled and scooted away from her over to Inuyasha. "Cut what off?" he asked shakily.

"Give you one guess." shesad darkly. Inuyasha and Miroku gulped and crossed their legs clearing their throats.

This time it was Sango's turn to but in. "How come you never back away from me when I threaten you!" she asked in utter disbelief that he just moved away.

Miroku looked at her and grinned. "It's because I know you don't mean it!" his grin only widened more. "I'm willing to bet anything that you actually like it when I grope you!" Sango got flustered and grabbed Miroku by the collar and pulled him to her.

"WHAT?" She yelled then paused. "Wait a minute..." she said slowly. "I bet you're all bark and no bite Miroku!" This time it was Sango's time to grin at him. "I bet you hit on girls to show you're scared of doing anything with them!"

Kagome snickered quietly to herself, she knew Sango was wrong but she wasn't about to stop her from doing something stupid that could prove entertaining and later turn out to be good black mail.

Miroku caught onto Kagome's laugh and put on a face. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly acting clueless.

"I mean, you'd run for the hills if the tables where turned on you." she paused before adding in a low voice. _"My dear monk."_

Sango shoved him into the couch and sat down next to him shooing Kagome away. It took everything Miroku had not to grin. He knew Sango was about to try something.

Sango set a hand on his cheek and leaned slowly before she saw a small grin on his face. "Wait a minute..." she said paling a bit. "Why are you grinning? You're supposed to be scared unless...oh God..." she mumbled the last part.

Her plan back fired on her and before she could even finish her thought Miroku wrapped his arms around her and roughly forced a kiss on her. She squealed and tried to push away.

That was the last straw, Kagome bursted out laughing at her unable to hold it back anymore. Even Inuyasha was laughing. 'These Angels might not be so bad after all...I could have some fun with them!' he thought then his thoughts shifted to where he hid his gags.

Sango pressed her hands against his chest and pulled away from him. Her face was beet red, a guy that's been obsessed with her for the last three years had just kissed her, she had tried to kiss him, her best friend was laughing at her hysterically, and she was in a run down old house that smelled like cat pee...some place for their first kiss...

She glared at him and gripped her hands into fists tightly as she watched him sit there grinned like crazy. **"Miroku you perverted jerk!"** Sango yelled at him and landed a punch on his cheek.

Miroku winced and gripped his cheek in pain, that was the first time Sango had hit him so hard. But then again it also was the first time he had kissed her. Sango stood up and stomped out of the house grabbing Kagome's collar as she passed. **"Come."** she ordered.

Kagome nodded and followed without a word. She knew Sango was mad, no Sango was pissed. And you did _not _want to anger Sango when she was pissed like this. Normally Sango had Kagome sing a little quiet song to calm her down like normal. It was the normal routine after Sango had ether bet up Miroku or thrown him off something.

When the door slammed shut Inuyasha gently nudged Miroku on the back of the head grinning. Miroku chuckled a bit and rubbed his cheek. "I got skills Inuyasha...simple as that." he said shaking his head slowly like he couldn't believe he just did that.

They could just barley make out muffled voices outside the house. But from what the could hear Kagome was trying to calm Sango down. After a few minutes the two stopped talking but didn't come back inside. A quiet harmony came, Kagome was singing.

The two men decided they where just trying to relax. Miroku gave a happy sigh and leaned back. "Is that the girl you always talk about?" Inuyasha asked shifting his position on the couch.

Miroku nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she puts up a good fight but it's kinda fun. Like a challenge. But I'm hoping she'll come around with in the next few months though..."

Inuyasha looked to the wall and asked him, "Why? Something happening up in Angel world?" he asked.

Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "More than just happening... it's my parents dude...they said if I can't get Sango to turn around and at least give me chance I'll have to marry a girl I don't even know! She's from a different country completely than me and I can't even pronounce her name!"

Inuyasha winced. "Owch...that's harsh." he commented.

Miroku sighed heavily. "But if I know Sango like I do then she'll turn around to me... We made a bet last year, she said that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself from groping girls I don't even like for two years."

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "Let me guess, you lost the bet?" he asked.

Miroku shook his head and laughed. "Nope, it's still going and here's the catch she said 'Girl's I don't like'...the only girl I've ever groped since then is her."

Inuyasha snorted and kicked some garbage. "You sound like you're in love with this chic dude." Miroku chuckled a bit and shook his head slowly. "I think I am man...I really think I am."

* * *

Sango set a hand on the door slowly. Her and Kagome had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Sango slowly turned to Kagome. "Let's go rent a hotel Kagome." Kagome nodded slowly and skipped off the porch grinning, she had just assigned herself with another case.

Sango and Miroku.


	5. Someone Help!

**Cupids Arrow Inc**

**Chapter five- Someone Help!**

Kagome groggily picked up the phone next to her bed that had rudely interrupted her sleep. "H-Hello?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey Miroku won't shut up he wants you guys to come back."

Kagome sat up. "Inuyasha? How'd you get the number to our hotel?" she asked. "I know a lot of things that's how." She rolled her eyes. "Miroku traced us huh?" She heard him huff. "Maybe."

Kagome sighed and stood up. "Put him on." she said as she walked to the bathroom. "Hey!" came the cheerful voice of Miroku. "So what do you want Miroku?" Kagome started to brush her hair. "Why don't you guys come back! It's been a day!" he whined. "Oh and I'm sure it's tearing you apart." Kagome sighed.

"Yes it is! Tonight's the last night the fair's in town!" Kagome shook her head slowly even though he couldn't see it. "And you have to get on your case! Once you make a move to get Inuyasha hooked up with someone"-there was shouts of protest from Inuyasha- "Then you'll get your powers back!"

Kagome lit up. "we'll be right over!" she said fastly and slammed the phone down. She had spent the whole day yesterday plotting ways to get Sango and Miroku together that she forgot her real case.

Kagome walked over to Sango's sleeping figure in her bed. Kagome ripped the covers off her. "Nnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee!" Sango moaned curling up for more warmth.

"Sango! Get up get up get up!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango curled up more. Kagome sat down on the bed next to her and patted her cheek gently then started to hit her harder and harder. "Up up up up up up up!" She said.

Sango sat up and hit Kagome with the pillow making her fall off the bed then fell back down and covered her head. She mumbled something under the pillow.

Kagome stood up and set her hand on her hips. "Really now how could Miroku find that pretty." Kagome said shook her head. Sango shot up and looked at her. "What!"

Kagome smiled at her. "Oh so _that's_ how I wake you up! I mention Miroku." Sango glared at her. "How on bloody earth would that make me wake up!" she asked.

Kagome walked over to the bathroom. "Ask yourself that. You've been blushing a lot ever since that kiss Sango." Sango flustered. "I have not!" she protested. "Have to." Kagome said in a singsong voice.

Sango huffed and walked to a bag full of mortal cloths her and Kagome had bought with angel money yesterday. One of the many good things about being an angel was angel money. What ever country you where in, it took the form of money from there. Also if you where lucky like Sango and you where an angel of higher class you got the angel card. Unlimited spending money.

"Kagome!" she called. "Where's my-"

"Top drawer"

Sango eyed the bathroom door where Kagome was

"Well what about my-"

"Bottom drawer"

"And my-"

"Middle drawer"

"A-"

"Top, top, middle, bottom, middle, top"

Sango stared at the door. "How'd you know I was gonna ask those questions!" she huffed. Kagome grinned. "I have my ways..."

There was a long pause.

"And my-"

"I'm wearing it."

* * *

Inuyasha opened his mouth and let out a large yawn. "Where are they?" he asked as he stared at Miroku pacing back and forth. "I don't know!" Miroku panicked. "We called five minutes ago they should be back by now..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Maybe there's traffic." he said sarcastically. Miroku sent him a weak glare. "They can just teleport- oh wait... Kagome doesn't have her powers yet..."

Inuyasha stared at him. "So they took the bus. Like I said maybe it's traffic." Miroku stopped and gripped the phone in his hand tightly. "What if they got in a car accident!" he panicked and squeezed the phone tighter until it broke in half. "My phone!" Inuyasha cried. Miroku looked down at the broken phone at his feet.

"Oops..." he said and picked it up then set it on the couch and set his hands out in front of it. Inuyasha stared at his hands as the phone repaired by itself seemingly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Miroku began to pace again. "They could be hurt!" Inuyasha sighed. "Listen to yourself Miroku you sound like an old lady..." Miroku gasped. "An old lady! What if they where mugged by an old lady!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "How pathetic are you?" he asked in a low voice.

* * *

Kagome shook her head slightly as she laughed with Sango. "And... And then, ha ha ha, and then Kagome, Miroku he... ha ha ha." Sango tried to form a full sentence but just couldn't stop laughing. "Sango calm down and tell me!" Kagome laughed before something caught her eye.

It was their bus driving away.

"**We missed this bus!" **she cried and started to run after it. "Wait! Come back!" she doubted yelling at the bus would get it to stop but she saw that in a movie one time. Someone missed the bus so they ran after it screaming for it to stop as if the bus could understand her.

Sango caught up to her and shook her head slightly. "I guess we're hoofing it..." she sighed.

* * *

"So tell me Miroku..." Inuyasha started as he played hacky sack in his front yard. "Why can't that Sango click just grab pixie girls... ah... what's her name's arm and teleport over here?" he asked.

Miroku sighed and rested his head in his hands. He was sitting on the rotting porch. "Kagome's not a mortal... if she was a mortal Sango could teleport with her but since she's an angel she can't. She couldn't teleport with you ether seeing how you're a-" Inuyasha cut him off by throwing the hacky sack at his head. "One more word and I'll be throwing something much bigger than a hacky sack at you Miroku."

* * *

By now it was getting dark in downtown. Kagome grabbed onto Sango's arm and moved over closer to her. "Sango... I don't remember this place on the way over..." she said quietly. "I think we're lost."

Sango grabbed her arm too. "D-Don't be silly Kagome... uh... See that's that homeless guy we passed up a few minutes ago..." Kagome stopped. "Wait... so we're going in circles?" She pointed to a wall. "I recognize that graffiti!" she cried.

"We're not lost! Just... miss guided in a direction that's no where near where we're suppose to be probably... in an area we've never been to before..."

Kagome eyed the homeless guy sitting in an alley way like he was dangerous. He struggled to get up. "Some... some money please! I-I need more... more booze!" he begged and started reeling about. He stumbled over to them with a hand out.

"W-we don't have any money sir I'm sorry!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm tighter. The homeless man pulled out a knife. "N-now... I dun wanna... u-use this..." he stuttered and came closer to them.

The girls screamed and ran down the street as fast as they could trying to out run the homeless guy. Kagome looked back to see him pulling off his rags to reveal a black sweater and black pants then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ski mask as he ripped off his fake beard. He laughed as he chased them. "Ah please help me!" he mimicked them. "No one's around to help you two!" he laughed harder.

"S-Sango do something! I don't have my powers!" Kagome cried. "I can't defend us with magic unless he hurts one of us or a fellow mortal!" Sango cried. "I wouldn't hurt him unless he hurt us! Otherwise my magic would just be like a mosquito bite!" By now Kagome was sobbing.

* * *

Miroku paced back and forth more. "It's fifteen minutes before dark! We called hours ago Inuyasha where are they?" Inuyasha stood up from his spot on the porch. "I dunno... the festival starts in two hours... we'd better find them."

* * *

"Let's turn here!" Sango panted and turned into what looked like a sidewalk. She gasped seeing it was a dead end. "There you two are!" The man chuckled.

Kagome turned and screamed as loud as she could. **"AAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!"**

The man chuckled again and walked forward slowly. His knife gleamed in the moonlight. It was dark, they where in a dead end, and a man with a knife wanted to kill them. They couldn't fight back unless he hurt them. And Kagome was absolutely sure she didn't want to wait till then.

They backed up into the wall and pulled together screaming. Kagome looked up and a large black shadow passed over her eyes. The next thing she knew the man with the knife was on the ground. He scrambled out of the alley way in a mad panic.

Kagome stared at the shadows carefully. "W-What happened?" Sango asked her looking around but Kagome kept her eyes fixed on the shadow. She moved foreword slowly to the shadow. "K-Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked moving foreword with her.

Kagome gasped seeing the form of a man hidden in the shadows. He reached out to grab her arm. They screamed and ran out of the alley way, now they where being chased by a man who was probably more dangerous than the last.

"I-It just doesn't stop does it!" Sango sobbed. **"I hate Earth!"

* * *

**

"**Sango! Sango!" **Miroku called running down the streets. **"Sango where are you! Kagome? Kagome!" **Inuyasha walked behind him slowly crossing his arms. "Call them with me!" Miroku begged.

"You're calling their named like their dogs or something." Inuyasha mumbled. "Just call them!" Miroku snapped. Inuyasha sighed and put a hand to his mouth. **"Hey _Pixie_! You out there?"

* * *

**

Kagome turned seeing the man chasing them still and screamed louder. "You should have specified who you wanted to save us!" Sango cried.

"Next time tell me to specify!" Kagome panted and ran by the peer the stopped and pointed behind the gates. "Sango let's hide in there!" she whispered pointing to all the crates. Sango nodded and they slipped past the bent and rusted gates chained up. "Maybe there's a reason the gates are chained!" Sango whispered darting behind a crate that was hidden by others. "We'll hide separate!" Kagome whispered and walked off staying in the shadows. "Wait! Kagome!" Sango whispered reaching a hand out by pulled it back.

"Be careful!" she whispered more to herself then Kagome. She backed up into the crate to hide in the shadows. She held her breath listening for something, anything.

It was silent except for Kagome's footsteps but then another sound came.

The gates rattling and another pair of footsteps.

* * *

**Oooh Cliffie! There where so many places I could have ended it! Ha ha... well I am so excited! Manuca is making me a fan listing! This is amazing! I can't believe it!**

**Well my ten reviews rule? It still stand but also guess what, if you review one of Manuca's stories and tell me in a review, I'll count it twice! She's a doll so give her MAJOR props!**

**Her stories are:**

**Dark Purify**

**Love Her In Earth**

**Check 'em out!**


	6. Mika

**Cupids Arrow**

**Chapter 6- Mika**

Sango paled and tried to calm her breath as she leaned over peeking out to see if there was another person there. She saw the shadow of a man pass over her hiding spot. Sango pulled her head back as fast as she could letting out a gasp. She slapped a hand over her mouth and pressed herself to the crates wall. Her heart was speeding a mile per hour.

She could only hope Kagome was hiding.

* * *

Kagome jumped at the sound of the gate moving and footsteps. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and the only hiding place near her was Sango's but she couldn't risk the man seeing her run to it. Then her and Sango would both be in danger.

All she could do was press herself against the shadows pretending she was invisible. Sango could easily make herself invisible to the attacker, but Kagome? Kagome didn't have any powers yet so she couldn't conduct an invisible spell.

The footsteps where getting louder and louder. Kagome held her breath and watched carefully until she saw a man come into the clearing. She couldn't see his face but it looked like he had muscles.

Kagome's heart started speeding. She felt a chill run down her back. The man stopped in front of Sango's hiding place and looked inside. She did the only thing she could to save Sango. She jumped out of the shadows and tackled the man.

* * *

Inuyasha pointed to the horde of police officers around an alley way. He grabbed Miroku's arm and ran over to them. "What's going on?" He asked one. "Some lady called us saying she heard two young girls running down the street screaming bloody murder with a man chasing them. We're patrolling the area now."

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "It's the girls." He said sternly. Inuyasha nodded at him. "Can you locate them?" He asked Miroku as they walked away from the police officers. Miroku closed his eyes for a moment then paled and shot his eyes open. "They where attacked by a man posing as a homeless man. Then as they where backed up into an alley way someone attacked the man chasing them. The new man started to chase them."

Inuyasha tensed. "Where are they now?" he asked. Miroku closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm seeing Sango pressed up against something... she looks over her shoulder then gasps and covers her mouth... Kagome's no where near... she's panicking... then looks out again and sees something... I can't see where she is... no wait... **THE PIER!"**

Inuyasha nodded and they took off towards the pier as fast as they could run.

* * *

The man wasn't fazed by the tackle. He rolled over and pinned Kagome to the ground sitting on her. "G-get off me! **AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

She looked over and saw Sango running towards her. "Sango run! Get Inuyasha and Miroku! Quick!" Sango paused for a moment debating weather or not to leave her best friend. "You still can't attack him yet! I'm not hurt!" The man shot his head over at Sango. **"HURRY SANGO RUN!" **Sango nodded and began to run when a low growl was heard in a box. She froze and turned slowly seeing two Dover men pinchers start to walk to her slowly.

"I wouldn't move if I where you." The man said coolly. "They'll attack if you try to run." Kagome glared at the man. "Their yours?" She asked. He shook his head. "No... they belong to the guard who fell asleep." he said.

Kagome just now got a good look at his face. He had deep sky blue eyes and long black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Sango screamed as loud as she could.

"Sango!" Miroku called from the other side of the fence. "Sango don't move!" Inuyasha glared at the man on Kagome. "Dang pixie I can't leave you alone at all can I? Look what you've gotten yourself into now..."

Kagome turned her head at Inuyasha. "I sware I'm going to kill you, you asshole!" Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "Ah ah ah, temper temper pixie girl. You seem to think I'm the one inside the gate of hell."

"My names Kagome! I'll put you in here next!" she hissed and began to struggle. The man ontop of her brought her wrist to her other one then grabbed them both in his large hands. Her stroked her cheek gently. "Ssshhh, sit still and don't do anything! Those dogs are trained to attack any and everyone who comes in here. I chased you in here to warn you!" he said.

Kagome glared at him. "And before that! Why did you chase us after you beet up that attacker!" He stared at her deeply in her eyes. "To see if you where okay!" Kagome got one of her wrists free. "See if I'm okay my ass!" she said fastly and slapped him right acrossed his face.

The dogs turned to stare at the man before running at him snarling and barking. They tackled him off Kagome. "Sango run!" Miroku yelled. "Hey pixie it would be smart to run too ya know!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "I am seriously going to murder you!" Kagome shouted at him as she took off with Sango.

The man kicked off the dogs. The two dogs then turned to Kagome and Sango and took off after them. **"KKKYYYYAAAAA!" **they screamed. Miroku and Inuyasha slipped through the gates and ran in front of the girls.

"Ready Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded. The two guys took a step foreword and Miroku pulled out his staff then spun it before him. The staff light up and created a plat form. Inuyasha jumped on it and made a motion to his side that one would think he had a invisible sword on him.

A light appeared in his hands and took the form of a sword as the platform moved him to the dogs. (A/N: this is hard to explain... think of Kuabara's sword from Yu yu Hakusho....and sorry I'm not a big fan of that show so I don't know how to spell his name.) He made a sideways slash at the air and a light flew out from his sword flying at the dogs then split in two and wrapped around the poor animals tying them up like it was rope.

Kagome and Sango where backed up against a wall on the ground sobbing to each other. Miroku ran over to Sango and the platform Inuyasha was on disappeared under his feet making him fall to the ground. "Damnit..." he growled then slowly walked over to the girls.

They where hugging each other and sobbing uncontrollably. Miroku broke Sango away from Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Ssshhh Sango." He said quietly as he stroked her hair. "It's okay now, it's okay." Sango sobbed into him and wrapped her arms around him still shooken up.

Inuyasha kneeled next to Kagome who was hugging her knees and sobbing. "Hey... hey pix- I mean ... hey stop crying! I hate it when girls cry!" he frowned. Kagome looked up at him from her knees and glared at him. **"You jerk!" **she yelled pushing him over. "You where going to leave me in here with the dogs weren't you ass hole!" She sat on his chest and was about to punch him when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it then rolled over ontop of her. "What was that pixie girl?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him and shoved him off with her free hand. The man from before walked over slowly and held a hand out to her. "My names Kouga." He said then glared at Inuyasha growling deeply.

Inuyasha glared at him and growled also. "We know who you are..." he said acidly.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and took Kouga's hand. "Thanks for saving us back in the alley." she said. Kouga smiled at her and didn't let go of her hand. "No problem. You're not from around here are you?" he asked. She shook her head. "No where near here." she smiled.

Inuyasha glared at them and rolled over. "Uh... this is making me sick!" he mumbled so no one could hear him. "Hey lover boy, her hand is kinda attached to her arm!" he growled.

Kouga ignored him. "You're quite strong you know that?" then he looked at Inuyasha and grinned then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waste pulling her close to him. Kagome flustered. "Are you jealous or something mutt?" he asked grinning.

Inuyasha jumped up. "W-why would _I_ be jealous of that stupid _pixie_!" he said defensively. Kagome glared at him and pulled away from Kouga. "What was that!" she yelled. **"I am not a pixie!" **she shouted and tackled Inuyasha to the ground again.

Once Sango's sobs had calmed down Miroku gently tried to pull away from her but Sango wouldn't let go. She said something into his robe and held tighter. "What was that?" he asked as he pulled some hair behind her ear. _"Don't leave me!" _she said scared out of her mind.

Miroku smiled gently and set his head ontop of hers. "I won't leave you Sango dear I promise." Sango nodded slowly. "Mhmm..." she said quietly and slowly felt herself melting into his warmth. Between Miroku's warmth, him stroking her hair and whispering soft promises into her ear Sango felt herself being lulled to sleep.

Miroku stood up carrying Sango bridle style. She cuddled up to him for warmth, fast asleep. Kagome stopped her Inuyasha pumbling for a moment to coo at the cute sight. "Aweeee." she whispered. "Let's get her home." she smiled. Inuyasha rolled over and pinned her down. "Ass!" she hissed at him.

Kouga walked over and tried to pull Inuyasha away. "Get of her mutt!" Kouga glared. "Stay out of it wolf!" The two wrestled on the ground for a few moments until Miroku spoke up. "Hey! Come on let's go to my house, Sango can't sleep at Inuyasha's the smell is intoxicating." He heard Kagome snort. "Got that right!" she laughed.

Kouga gasped and looked at Inuyasha. "She's been to your house! You damn mutt!" he yelled and punched Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach making Kouga topple over. "Damnit it's not what you think you pervert! She came to me!" Kouga's eyes widened. **"Not like that!" **Kagome and Inuyasha said a the same time.

"I would never do anything like that with that asshole!" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha glared at her and growled. "And like I would ever think of touching you!" He pretended to gag. Kagome kicked his side. "You where sitting on me a few seconds ago!" she tried not to yell. "You where on me too!" Kagome glared at him.

"Basturd!"   
"Bitch!"   
"Ass!"   
"Slut!"   
"Man-whore!"   
"Hooters employee of the month!"   
"Mutt!"   
"Wench!"   
"Jerk!"   
"...Bitch!"   
"Repeats I win!"   
"Damnit!"

(A/N: Who else has noticed I use the repeats game a lot? Hmm? Te he!)

Inuyasha growled as he glared at her. Miroku sighed. "Both of you shut up! We're going to my house!" he said. Kagome blinked. "Your house?" she asked. Miroku nodded. "I always vacation here so I bought I house."

Inuyasha snorted. "House? It's a freaking mansion!" Kagome sent Miroku a weak glare. "You're rich on Earth too?"

Kouga stared at them. "What?" he asked. "I'm lost..." Inuyasha sighed. "You remember that girl who tried to hook you up with Kikyou?"

"Yeah and then you stole her from me."   
"You can have her back I broke up with that freak a few days ago."   
"That's okay she was like a stalker."   
"Tell me about it..." Inuyasha sighed.   
"Go on..." Kouga urged.   
"Yeah well that little pixie or something angel what ever it was, Kagome and Sango here are the same thing."

Kouga crossed his arms. "I could see that!" he protested. "No you couldn't" Inuyasha laughed. Kouga rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. "Damn... I'm gonna be late for my night job... catch you later Kags." Kouga grinned and ran away.

Kagome stood there dumbfounded. "Kags? Who the heck calls me Kags?" she asked. "Apparently Kouga does." Inuyasha growled. Miroku sighed. "You guys! House? Remember? I can't hold her forever!" Miroku whined.

"Oh suck it up monk." Inuyasha said walking out of the gates. "What about the dogs?" Kagome asked following him. "The spell will wear off sooner or later." he shrugged. "Wait a minute..." Kagome started. "That's right you had angel magic, I haven't seen that sword move for years now... how do you know how to do it?" she asked. "None of your business!" he snapped. Miroku leaned over to Kagome and whispered. "I'll tell you later!"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha snapped. "What? I said nothing!" Miroku laughed.

* * *

"What I don't get is why Sango cuddled up to Miroku like that..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome sighed and looked over to the still sleeping Sango in Miroku's bed. He had tucked her in and left for some drinks earlier after they convinced him he wasn't allowed in the room with her alone.

"Sango's greatest fear is dogs." Kagome sighed. "Ever since we where kids it's always been dogs. She never liked the cuddly fur ball like pets we have up there so she got a puppy and I don't know what happened but she's been scared stiff of them ever since. During the training one time when she had to interact with the Earth pet's she was sent home shaking badly and mumbling something over and over again, they had to make her breath with a spell. She's probably been traumatized the poor girl. Miroku just happened to be the closest thing that offered her protection, warmth, and love. She's tough and all but inside when she's scared senseless like that she just needs to be comforted. Even if it's by the man whose practically stalked her for the past three...four years."

Miroku dropped the cans of pop onto the floor staring at them. "Traumatized!?" he asked in bewilderment. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the spilled pop cans on the floor.

"Hey! You shook them up! Now it's gonna taste flat!" he growled and grabbed a can off the floor then opened it over Miroku's head. Miroku jumped out of the way pushing the can over Inuyasha's head. The got into a fight over the can of pop which eventually stopped fizzing over.

Kagome picked up a can of pop that rolled her way and shook it up. She sneaked up behind Inuyasha and winked at Miroku to tell him not to make any notice to her. She held the can of Coke over his head and opened it.

Inuyasha tensed, frozen at the cold sugary beverage on his head. It stopped fizzing and Kagome turned the can upside down but before any of the contents could fall on him, Inuyasha turned around and grabbed it from her hands then emptied it on her. "Ahhhhh! Dangit you made me sticky Inuyasha!"

He grinned. "I'm already sticky who cares." And to prove his point he opened the last can over her head. She planted her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him backwards then grabbed the bottle of water Miroku had gotten for Sango and opened it.

Inuyasha grabbed it from her hand and threw half of it on her. "Kya!" she screamed. "That's Flipping cold you jerk!"

"You where going to throw it on me!"   
"So!"   
"So!? You get what you deserve!"   
"If I get what I deserve then GIMMIE a towel!"   
"Nah, let's let you catch a cold."   
"Angel's can't catch colds idiot!"   
"Then get the flu!"   
"I'M IMMUNE!"   
"THE PNEUMONIA!"   
"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!? I CAN'T GET SICK! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT OR SAY IT IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, but you can spell pixie can't you?" Kagome jumped on him and pulled his hair tightly in her hands. "Ow! Owowowowowow! Leggo!"

"Make me, worm!" Inuyasha sneered at her.   
"That's not very Angel like now is it, Pixie?" Kagome pulled his hair harder.

"I'll be sure to pair you up with a Schizophrenic girl who makes you stare at her like you're in a trance!" Miroku bursted out laughing at this. Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments. He stared at her long and hard only blinking once. "What? See something you like?" she asked.

Miroku snorted. "H-He' doesn't know what a Schizopheriac is!" he laughed. Kagome gave Inuyasha a sly look.

"Ooohhh! So _that's _it! Let me explain to those who don't know their psychological dysfunctions. Schizophrenia is when you see and or hear things no one else sees and or hears. Don't worry though Inu, I'll make sure she only sees you!" and to add to her speech she pinched his cheek like a little baby and cooed like a aunt or grandmother. "Whaz da matter?" she asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Miroku snorted again. "More like pixie..." he mumbled. Kagome sent him a glare.   
"You want to be paired up too?" she asked. Miroku paled and shook his head then ran over to Sango.   
"I got my match right here!" he laughed.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was still staring at her. "What is it!" she snapped, getting a little irritated. If he didn't wake up out of his stare soon she would throw the rest of the water on him. Well, even if he did wake up she'd still do it anyways.

"Hufmph." he mumbled. Kagome leaned down to his face and noticed it was slightly pale.

"What? Why are you just sitting there? Say something idiot!" she gently smacked his cheek. He didn't even flinch.

"Huuumphfuh." he mumbled. His lips barley moved. Inuyasha just sat there, continuing to stare at her.

"What is it!" she demanded and leaned foreword to him even more. She leaned an ear close to his lips. "Can you speak up? I can't understand you." she said sarcastically.

"You're sitting on me." he said as if he was in a trance.

Kagome sat up then climbed off him. His eyes followed her with each movement she made. "Now will you stop staring?" she asked, hand on hips. He continued to stare. "I order you to stop staring!" she commanded.

As if on cue Inuyasha snapped to life jumping up. "Ow my head!" he cried. "What the hell did you do to me pixie!" he demanded. Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean? You just kept staring at me!" she said.

_Wohoo! I'm back! Yes yes yes yes! Guess whose back, back again! I am back! Tell a friend! I can't believe they locked me up like that! How dare they! If I could control your movement I'd walk right up to Midoriko and smack her right upside her head!_

Kagome jumped. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Miroku snorted.

"That's funny!" he laughed. "I get it! Now _you're _schizophrenic!" he laughed as he sat down on Sango's bed next to her he chuckled a bit more shaking his head.

_I'd smack _him _too!_

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

_Helllllllo! Earth to Kagome! You're sitting on it, girl! Look at that guy with the long silver hair! Inuyasha! Yeah, see him? Uh huh! That's why!_

"See! It spoke again!" Kaogme exclaimed looking around slowly then jumped as it spoke again.

_Ah ha ha ha! You've lost it! Okay okay! Guess who I am! No really guess! I'm not quite your conscious but I'm that other annoying little voice and my name is....?_

"Mika..." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha's ears perked. (A/N: yes he has his ears, remember he had a hat to cover them when he broke up with Kikyou?)

"Mika?" he asked.

_Ding ding ding! Congratulations Kag! You've foooound a smart one! That's 1 point on the IQ test so far!_

"Mika I remember!" Kagome said happily.   
"Who the hell is Mika?" Inuyasha asked.

_Take one guess!_

"Is it one of your Pixie friends?" Inuyasha asked grinning slightly.

..._okay dog boy if you can't tell I'm giving you the one finger salute! Yeap that's right! I'm FLIPPING YOU OFF!_

Kagome glared at him and flipped him off. He held his hands up and pretended to shake like he was scared. "Mika is my uh you could call her a 'supervisor'. Every Angel has one. We can only hear them unless we let their voice out."

_LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! Come on Kag! I didn't mean it when I told you to push him off the sidewalk! Well I kinda did... but that's not the point! I didn't know there would be fluids under it! Let me out pleeeeeeeeeeease! I won't get taken away again I PROMISE!!!!!_

Inuyasha snorted. "I know what it is!"   
Kagome stared at him. "How?" she asked.

He glared at her and said sharply. "None of your business." then he grinned. "Let's see what Mika has to say. Come on, let her out."

Kagome glared at him for a moment then took in a deep breath. Debating wheatear or not to let her out.

_Hey! I'm staring at your thoughts right now missy! I can see them! Yeah that's right I can SEE them! LET ME OUT DAMNIT!_

"No." She let out a unknown held in breath.

_WHAT!?!?!_

Miroku chuckled. "Kagome! You have to have your powers in order for your supervisor to come out." he said about to lay down with Sango but Kagome sent him a warning glare, sparks included.

"That's right..." she said slowly. "But... how?" she asked.

Miroku shrugged. "My guess is when you told him you where going to pair him up with a schizophrenic girl. Technically, that's a first step in matching him up. So that probably gave you your powers. Then when you added that would make him stare at her, he stared at you. It was a spell I'm guessing. Angel's are, in a sense schizophrenics if you think about it. We can hear voices no one else can."

_Ding ding Ding! You've got yourself another smart one!_

"But if we get our powers removed permanently and turned into a human they get reborn as a Angel with no memories or being a supervisor, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but until then their just voices that can be tuned out."

_Tuned out? TUNED OUT!? WHAT THE HECK! He makes it sound like I'm just a-_

Kagome covered one of her ears. "How do I tune her out? She's gotten talkative..."

Miroku chuckled. "You should know how. It's hard to explain so just concentrate on her shutting up." Inuyasha glared at the wall for a good amount of time, just glaring nothing more.

_Oh no you don't Kagome! If you tune me out I sware I'll-ARRRGGGHHHHHH!_

Kagome smiled. "All done."

**A/N: this is getting long so I'll end it there. She now has her powers back! I hope I didn't confuse you with the explaining on this chapter... also Mika means 'new moon' I just looked it up in a baby name website! D You will see Mika later but Kagome is going to try and make sure she's quiet, she's annoying, isn't she? I really don't want to end it here but it's 9 pages long... I hope that filled you up!**

**Next chapter is coming soon!**

**Review!**


	7. Cold Water and Milk

**Cupid's Arrow Inc**

**Chapter seven- Cold water and milk**

**A/N: Thank you anonymous reviewer for telling me to update!**

Inuyasha shot up in his bed after hearing the scream. He jumped out of the bed and tripped but got back up and ran to the large doors leading to Kagome's room. Inuyasha could hear Kagome scream once again from inside her bedroom. He flung the doors open and fell inside. "What's wrong!?" he asked. When he got no response to the question, he stood up and walked over to her bed.

Kagome was tossing and turning violently in her sleep. She was soaked with sweat and whimpering. "Nnnnmmmm!" she cried and gripped her pillow tightly.

"Hey pixie, pixie wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Inuyasha told her as he shook her shoulders. She screamed again and slapped his hand away. "Wake up damnit!" he sighed and walked into the bathroom then filled up a cup of ice cold water and walked back into Kagome's room. Before she could even whimper, again he threw the water on her.

Kagome jumped up to a start screaming again. "THAT'S COLD YOU JERK!" She yelled then shoved him away from her bed.

"What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't wake up!" he growled.

"Not throw water on me that's for sure!" Kagome shivered and rubbed her arms. Her teeth chattered. "G-great now I'm c-c-cold!" she stuttered and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "And I should care…why?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him and got off her bed. "Stay right t-there." she told him. He shifted his position and sent her a cool look. Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out some more pajamas then went into her bathroom to change and dry off. She blow dried her hair and walked back out into the room. "Almost done." she told him, not feeling cold anymore. Kagome walked over to her bed and grabbed a stuffed cat then walked out of the room and into Inuyasha's.

"Hey!" he shouted then stood up and ran after her. Kagome slammed the door on his face. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted at her and punched the door.

"No!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha pounded on the door more.

"Get out NOW!" he said. "I will BREAK the door DOWN!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, got in bed, and pulled the covers over her head. "Good night!" she annoyingly yelled.

"Pixie get out NOW!" he shouted and mumbled some death threats under his breath.

Kagome looked around for the first time at the room. "Hey! Your room is bigger than mine!" she whined.

"Dangit Pixie, I said get OUT!" Kagome opened the door and threw water on him then shut the door and locked it again. Inuyasha stood there glaring at the door then stomped down stairs and grabbed the key to his room out of the cabinet and ran back upstairs then unlocked the door and went inside.

Kagome was fast asleep in HIS bed. Inuyasha was about to get some water to throw on her when he remembered that it would get HIS bed wet. "Alright you little Pixie…" he growled. "I'll get you out of my room."

Kagome rolled over to face him and smiled in her sleep. "Mmmm…" she mumbled and hugged his pillow.

"Pixie." he said. "Pixie wake up." Inuyasha huffed and plugged her nose. She didn't even flinch, she just breathed out of her mouth. He tried slapping her, it did nothing. He tried to roll her over but she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down next to her stomach. "Ah!" he paled. If she woke up, he'd get more than water thrown on him. She'd probably throw the BED on him!

Kagome mumbled something the rolled over, taking him with her. Inuyasha could only imagine what she would do if she woke up to him lying on her side!! Kagome started to mumble something under her breath.

Inuyasha grinned, "Say that again?" he said.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled. He grinned even bigger. "Stupid asshole…" she finished.

He growled and tried to pull away but she held fast. He pulled and tugged away but nothing worked. Kagome dragged him off her side, Inuyasha slid next to her. "If I can just roll off the bed…" he mumbled. He tried to turn but Kagome hugged herself into his waste and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He paled more and tried to push her off of him. "Nnnnn!" she mumbled and held tighter.

He sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. "Dear God please let me live through the morning." he mumbled and shifted so he was comfortable. "I can't believe this…" he whispered then closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Sango lifted her coffee to her lips and sipped it then winced hearing a very loud thud. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERTED JERK GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU YOU FREAK!" she heard Kagome shout from upstairs. A few cries of pain from Inuyasha, the sound of a small explosion another thud. Miroku walked over to the staircase and peeked up. He winced at the sound of a long cry of pain from Inuyasha. Kagome kept shouting death threats at him.

Miroku winced again. "You think they woke up to that picture you took?" he asked.

Sango shrugged carelessly. "Who knows who cares? If they did I didn't take it, you did." she took another sip of her coffee.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha cried as he was thrown off the balcony and onto the floor. "Damnit…" he growled. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he yelled up at her.

Kagome huffed and glided down the stairs wrapping a robe around herself. "Oh so I suppose you just woke up sleeping next to me with your arms around me!?" she asked throwing a vase at him. (A/N: anyone else notice I like to break vases in my stories?)

Inuyasha dodged the vase. "No! Last night I tried to wake you up and you pulled me on the bed and wouldn't let go!" he growled at her.

"Did you ever think of WAKING me!?" she hissed at him and threw another vase.

"YOU SLEEP LIKE A FREAKING ROCK!" He shouted and dodged the second vase.

"Then you could have done something! ANYTHING!" she shouted and flicked her wrist at him. Inuyasha started to float in the air.

"H-hey… what are you doing!?" he snarled. Kagome raised her hands up in the air and guided the floating Inuyasha to a ledge on the ceiling with some vases on it. "How the heck am I supposed to get down now!?" he asked.

"Find a ladder!" Kagome shouted at him and stomped into the kitchen. Miroku opened his mouth to say something. Kagome held up a hand at sent him a death glare. "Don't even say a word!" she growled, sounding like a demon or something. Miroku buttoned his lips and slinked over to a chair.

Inuyasha shouted at Sango and Miroku, "Hey! You guys get me down!"

Sango looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Uh… you're fine up there… I don't think we want to face the wrath of Kagome if we get you down." she said and took another sip of her coffee. Kagome went into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. "Uh… Kagome you can't drink that." Sango said slowly. "You'll get sick."

"Un." Kagome grunted and popped the top off then began to chug the milk. Miroku and Sango stared at her with wide eyes.

"Miroku go get a bed ready for her and some Advil, a bowel, an ice pack, and some lemons. I'll get the angel food from my stuff." she whispered. Miroku nodded slowly and ran around to get the stuff not taking his eyes off Kagome.

Kagome finished off the full carton and gasped for air. She wiped off her milk mustache and sighed. "I feel much better!" she smiled then fell over like a rock.

"Oooh dear." Sango paled and levitated Kagome in the air. "Stupid I told you not to drink that!" she said as she levitated Kagome up the stairs.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked Sango as he looked down at them from his ledge.

"Angels can't eat or drink human food other than fruits and eggnog for some strange reason." Sango said as she hurried Kagome upstairs. "Kagome tends to forget!"

* * *

**I just thought that would be cute! What do you guys think? Also sorry the writing was bad… I don't know what happened to me! Review!**


	8. Where To Sleep When a Angel is Sick

**Cupids Arrow Inc**

**Chapter 8- Where to Sleep When A Angel Is Sick**

"Yes Midoriko… yes a whole carton. WHAT!? But that's going to cost a fortune! Well yeah we have unlimited spending but still! Okay… the mission? Oh… uh… yeah… it's uh perfect. Just how we've planned to make it go." Sango said. Her conversation drifted into Kagome's room. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" She shouted then hushed immediately, loud noises would slow Kagome's recovery process. "Problem? Oh no!" Sango laughed. "Not at all, that's exactly what we aimed for. So umm why didn't you tell us you where monitoring our case? Oh… Well I'd better go check on Kagome. Good bye Midoriko." Sango sighed, pulled a red mask over her face (The one nurses and doctors wear), and walked into Inuyasha's room which was housing Kagome at the moment. Miroku didn't want to put her in her old room; he said something about the bed being wet.

Kagome groaned and curled up in a tight ball. Sango sighed and set a hand on her forehead. "Still a little queasy?" she asked. Kagome grabbed the bowl by her head and spit in it. "I'll take that as a yes… have you thrown up lately?" Kagome glared at her and showed her the bowl. "I'll take that as another yes…" she mumbled and grabbed the bowl from her. "Miroku!" Sango called.

Miroku walked into the room as he pulled his mask on. "Yeah?" he asked through it.

"Get a new bowl and wash this one out." Miroku winced. "Has Inuyasha gotten down yet?" she asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, he's sulking in the attic."

"The attic?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he has something up there. I think little memory reminders." He shrugged and grabbed the bowl from Sango. He looked inside and winced then shuddered. "That is so gross…" He mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Sango…" Kagome's voice whispered. Her voice was broken and she had to strain to get it out.

Sango looked at her. "Yes?"

"What did Midoriko say?" she tried to sit up but got dizzy and laid back down. Angel flu was the worst. You had almost all the symptoms headache, stomachache, vomiting, dizziness, voice loss, weakness, pale, high fever, sneezing, sniffles, coughing, exhaustion, and sometimes even dilutions.

Back in 1987 a bitter Angel, Naraku was upset because he lost his Angel license on Earth by using unnecessary force and illegal trading. He smuggled onto a plane a pack of natural spring water- man made of course- and poured it into the Angel water supplies. Almost all of the Cupids Arrows employees where infected on a massive level. The infection spread so fast the only way for the SATF (Special Angel Task Force) could contain it was a full lock down. They put a virus in the air that would attack just the Angel Flu when inhaled PLUS they had to go door to door giving shots. This cost almost 90 billion Angel credits to pay off the debt. Not even the unlimited spending cards could cover it (So apparently it wasn't unlimited spending). Rumors are going around that CAI (Cupids Arrow Inc) is still in debt.

"She said? Well apparently, Inuyasha's been sneaking out and visiting a girl. Or so Midoriko and I think. She's been monitoring our file, and his emotions on the file. It turns out his love level is at level one: Fondness. Apparently he's quite found of someone here." Sango said.

Kagome choked which turned into a cough. Her eyes widened and she mouthed the word 'Who'.

"The case file didn't say who. He has to be at level 4 for us to see who it is." Sango sighed. "So basically, he's starting to fall in love with someone and we have no clue who it is, he probably doesn't even know it himself."

Miroku walked in and handed Kagome a new bowl then smiled at Sango, even though she couldn't see it through his mask. "Sango." he grinned. "Can I see you downstairs for a moment?"

Sango sighed heavily. "Will it affect my health?" she asked.

"Noooo!" Miroku said happily.

"Will I want to kill you afterwards?" she asked.

"Hopefully not."

"Will I resent going?"

Miroku grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. "Just come on!" He sighed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nestled into the fluffy pillows behind her. She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps coming into her room. "Sango." her voice cracked. "I'm fine, just see what Miroku wants."

"I'm not Sango." Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. He held up a mask. "Do I need to wear this?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Oh that's right; I'm not an angel so I don't need to." He walked over and sat down in the seat Sango was in previously. "Hey listen; it's not my fault about this morning… I mean well you know. I tried to wake you but you're really grabby when you sleep."

"Are you apologizing to me?" Kagome asked and rubbed her throat, it hurt her to talk.

"No. I'm saying it's not my fault." he said. "I don't apologize."

"Well that was an apology." Kagome said.

"No it wasn't, and I thought you couldn't get sick." He huffed.

"No, I said I'm immune I never specified to what. Angels get sick from angel sicknesses. Humans get sick from human sicknesses. Unless it's like rabies or something, then animals have it too." She rubbed her throat again. "What where you doing in the attic?" she asked.

"None of your business." he snapped. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up there is my business only."

"If Miroku has this huge house why do you live in a house on the campus of a college you don't go to?" she asked.

"Okay I thought you couldn't talk!" He snapped. She shrugged and grabbed her stuffed cat. "I don't like accepting things." he said. "Also, I want to buy a house with my own money, and I don't want to stay in a place I don't own."

"Ahhh." Kagome said, leaning back into the pillow. "You're a Do-It-Myself type of guy." she said.

He shrugged. "You could say that. Also, once you're good enough to walk you're getting out of my room. Your germs are getting in my bed."

Kagome winced at the sound of a slap and Sango screaming at Miroku. "So you're also a clean freak, although you'd never know from your house." she smiled.

"Nice to know you're good enough to joke." The thud of footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Now there's the problem of where I'm going to sleep tonight." Inuyasha said. "You're in my bed."

"I thought there where plenty of rooms." Kagome mumbled.

"No, it may look like a mansion but it's just a four room house. Everything in it is just big." Inuyasha shrugged. "So I have no where to sleep, your bed is still wet."

"Same place where you slept last night!" Miroku chipped up as he walked into the room, pulling his mask over his face. "This is the biggest bed here, and as you proved last night there's plenty of room for the both of you."

Inuyasha grabbed a pillow out from under Kagome and threw it at Miroku. Sango walked in the room. "Well he can't sleep on the couch, it's too small."

"Blow dry the bed with my hair dryer." Kagome said.

"That'll take forever! And you'll never get all of the water out of it." Sango sighed.

"So Inuyasha, you'll have to bunk with Kagome. You're the only human here and she can't share a bed with Sango or Sango will get sick too." Miroku sighed. Even he couldn't sleep with her. "But, I will volunteer-" he pulled Sango into his side. "-To sleep with Sango. I'm willing to take the risk."

Sango slapped him and shoved him away from her. "YOU MEANT HE RISK OF DIEING!? NO FREAKING WAY PERVERT!"

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms.

* * *

Kagome heard a shuffle next to her in her bed. She turned and saw Inuyasha trying to sneak into the bed. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to bed." he growled.

Kagome scooted away from him a good distance. "Come near me and I'll put you on a ledge again." she warned.

"Don't have to tell me twice, but that goes for you too, keep your hands away from me." he grunted and pulled the covers over him turning his back to her.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. "…Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He sighed and asked annoyingly, "What?"

"Have you… uh… never mind…" she said and turned her back to him.

He turned towards her. "No, tell me." he said.

"It's nothing… go to sleep." Kagome dismissed it with her hand.

"No… I want to know what you where going to ask me." He said.

Kagome turned over and looked at him. "I'll ask you in the morning okay?" She yawned and closed her eyes, settling into the bed.

Inuyasha looked at her sleeping face for a moment before shaking his head and closing his eyes also, but not before pulling all the covers to his side.

Kagome tugged back the covers, he tugged back the covers, she tugged more, and he tugged more. "Stop it!' Kagome whispered.

"You stop!" Inuyasha hissed."

"You started it!"

"Did not!" Inuyasha pulled the covers back to his side.

"Did too!" Kagome growled and pulled the covers back to her.

"Gimmie the covers! I'm cold!" Inuyasha grunted.

"Well then don't sleep by the edge of the blanket, stupid!!" Kagome pulled the covers over near her. Inuyasha growled and scooted over towards Kagome a bit. "Okay now you're too close, move back some!"

"I can't that's where I was before!" he glared.

Kagome huffed and turned her back. "Fine! Just, don't touch me!"


	9. Oh My Darling, Sweetums

**Cupids Arrow Inc**

**Chapter nine- Oh My Darling, Sweetums**

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out. The sun wasn't up yet, there was maybe an hour or two before it even decided to show. She stifled a yawn and turned slowly cuddling up to the large protective warmth next to her. Next to her, the warmth fell on its back and pulled her into the crook of its arm, which was around her shoulders. Kagome more than happily laid her arm over its chest and fit in the crook of his arm like she was made to fit there perfectly.

The warmth- or Inuyasha as his name is- sucked in a breath of Kagome's sweet sent and smiled. When was the last time he felt this content? This happy? He couldn't remember. He turned his head and looked down at her, placing his forehead to hers and shifting on his side as he wrapped protective arms around her.

Kagome mumbled something incoherent and leaned up closer to him. Suddenly realization dawned over both of them. Their eyes flew up, only to stare into the others' eyes. Kagome held her breath and bit her bottom lip trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go. "So…" he said casually. "You broke the touch barrier."

"Look whose not letting go." she whispered.

Suddenly an evil idea came to mind in Inuyasha's head. "I don't know…" he said slowly and sunk down a little bit so they where eye level. "I'm kinda comfy." he tightened his grip on her and yawned. "Sun not up, nether am I." he said as he closed his eyes.

"What?" Kagome whispered harshly then winced at the pain in her throat. "Inuyasha you let go of me now, you pervert." He opened his mouth and pretended to snore. She hit his chest, which didn't really hurt him seeing how her strength was still taken away by her Angel sickness. She rolled her eyes then glared at him weakly. "Okay, fine _sweetums_" she said sourly. "We'll play your game; just wait till I get better though."

"Great darling." he said, his eyes still closed. "And I like the name sweetums." he joked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile; she was a smiler by nature. "You might not live long enough to hear me say it again."

"Oh darling," he tightened his grip even more. "I love you too!"

Kagome snorted and hit him again trying not to chuckle. "You are the weirdest human I have ever met."

"Then you must not know a lot of humans. Besides, I'm a special case. It says so in my profile doesn't, darling?" he grinned.

"You read your case file?" Kagome asked. "That's impossible. Only angels can get into case files and you have to be of upper class."

"Then your security sucks." he mumbled and nuzzled into her hair.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Inuyasha?" she pulled away and looked at him. "Sleeping…" she whispered. "Already…" then shook her head slowly. "This has got to be a messed up dream…"

* * *

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and yawned loudly stretching her arms. "How you feeling?" a muffled voice to her right asked.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright sunlight that emptied into her room. She turned her head and saw Sango. "Better…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you're about to feel great." she held up what looked like a hockey puck wrapped in a plastic bag. "Got your medicine." she smiled.

Kagome paled. "I can't swallow that." she said. "And I am NOT taking it the other way!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to eat it dummy. I already cut it in 3 pieces; you eat one now, one at lunch, and one at dinner. I have four more so you'll be feelings better in 4 days." she smiled, even though Kagome couldn't see it her eyes where smiling. "The most important thing for you now though is to get some rest."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked but was soon answered by getting covered in pixie sticks.

"Well well well, look what I found at the candy shop." he grinned. "Pixie sticks for the pixie!" he picked up a grape flavored one and opened it.

Kagome glared at him and threw a handful back at him. "Jerk." she said. "I'm NOT a pixie."

He shrugged at grinned. "You sure?" he asked then licked his lips. "Mmmm grape."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Like I said… weirdest human ever."

Sango blinked at her. "What?" she asked then shook her head. "Never mind, I don't wanna know about your bed talk."

"Is it okay to eat human candy?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Never hurt me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"That's because you're human idiot!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked to Sango once she spoke up. "I don't know…" she said slowly the grabbed a pixie stick. "But I know who we can test it on." she grinned. "Oh Miroku! Darling, could you come up here for a moment?" Kagome and Inuyasha choked when she said darling. He snickered and winked at her, so she flipped him off.

Miroku stumbled in the room dropping his mask on the floor. "Yes?" he asked then paused. "Did you call me Darling?" his eyes lit up. "I knew you loved me!" He got up and pounced on Sango hugging her.

"Ah! Get off me!" she shoved him off and held up the pixie stick. "We wanna know if this is safe to eat." she shoved it at him. "So you try it."

Miroku paled and looked at the pixie stick taking it cautiously before handing it back to her. "No." he said.

"What if I made a deal with you? You try all four flavors and… um… oh what could I bet…?" Sango wondered.

"Make it an injury free date and you got a deal!" he grinned.

Sango paled and stuttered. "W-what! N-no way! I-I would never-"

Kagome jumped up and shoved the four flavors at him. "You got a deal!" she said fastly. "All this sugar is tempting."

Miroku grinned at Inuyasha and poured the pixie sticks in his mouth. Kagome and Sango leaned foreword anxiously to see what would happen. Miroku paled and his eyes widened. He gripped his throat and started coughing then fell over on the ground clutching his stomach. Tears rolled down his eyes and his face started to turn red.

Sango gasped. "Miroku! Miroku wake up! Are you okay? Oh my Gosh… what did I do? Miroku! Miroku wake up!" she bent over him and shook his shoulders. "Miroku-" she paused and her eyes widened making a weird noise with a large blush on her face. Her eyebrow twitched as she felt a hand on her rear end.

Kagome closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head so she didn't see the violent scene of Sango throwing Miroku down the stairs screaming at him. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled. "I can't believe she fell for that…" he mumbled as he walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard.

Kagome pulled the covers off her head. "That was mean!" she huffed. "He really scared both me _and _Sango!"

"But he got a date with Sango didn't he?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blinked for a moment. "That's right! With everything that's been going on I forgot I was also trying to pair _them _up!"

Inuyasha yawned slightly and shrugged. "So matchmaking, huh?" he asked. "If you're such a good matchmaker how come I haven't seen any angry guy angels out for my life for sharing a bed with you?" he asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "That's because that isn't any!" she said angrily.

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, taken back by this. "Why not?" he asked.

She shrugged and sighed staring up at the ceiling. "Oh I don't know…" she said as she sighed. She sunk down in the bed and turned her back to him. "I guess I'm not good enough or something." she said.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha said angrily. "I hate it when girls say that. They always underestimate themselves, it drives me crazy! Like when you go to the movies or something and they always ask you if their butt looks good! I mean, why ask your date if it looks good? Their the only ones who are gonna see it! And if there's another guy who looks at it the date is just gonna beet the crap out of them so they forget about it! Or when a girl can be as skinny as a freaking toothpick and she'll say she's fat!" he shuttered. "It drives me insane! So don't you start." Kagome giggled and sat up. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped.

She giggled again and crossed her arms mimicking him. Then in a lowered voice she said, "Oh it drives me insane when a girl worries if she looks good for her date!"

"Stop that." he said.

She shook her head slowly still giggling. "We ask that because we want to look our best for our date. We worry about our butt because; well Miroku's a perfect example of how much attention guys pay to it. We worry about our weight because if they sweep us off our feet we want to be light as a feather for them, and we want to fit into the cutest cloths for the guys to see us in." she looked at him. "So tell me, is there a problem for wanting to be the best we can for our boyfriends?"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it deciding he couldn't top that. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Well…uh… they shouldn't worry so much because if the guy really loves them he won't care about how they look." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He blinked for a moment and shook his head; he couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Wow, a true poet." Kagome giggled. "Well, tell me one girl that wants a broken heart and you'll win this conversation." he blinked at her and asked what she meant. "It's hard to explain… well, I'll try. If the guy doesn't really love them and only cares about looks, the girl is gonna be the best she can be for him, so he doesn't break her heart."

He nodded slowly. "Ooh… so is that why there's sluts running around?" he asked.

Kagome hit his arm. "Inuyasha! That's mean!" she hissed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "How'd we even end up talking about this?" he asked.

"You where flirting with me." she said.

"Was not!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Oh, was too." Kagome said then added in a deep voice to mimic his again, "So how come no guy angels have come down wanting to kill me for sleeping with you?"

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha said. "I said, 'For sharing a bed'."

"AKA _SLEEPING _with me! And admit it, your perverted mind liked it." she laughed.

"Yeah right, _darling_." he said.

"What ever you say, _sweetums_." Kagome laughed.

He shook his head slowly. "Wow, this is one dysfunctional…uh… should I say sleeping relationship?"

Kagome laughed. "Call it a Cuddle buddy relationship!" she laughed. "No I'm just kidding don't. I'd die if you said the word 'cuddle'."

"Cuddle." he said flatly.

Kagome burst out laughing and fell over on her side clutching her stomach.

* * *

Kagome clutched her towel around her sighing as she ran a hand threw her hair. She walked out of her bathroom and sat down on her old bed, she never even got to sleep in it for a full night.

She tucked the tip on the towel near her chest and reached back to ring her hair out before she stopped and set a hand down to feel the bed. It was completely dry, which meant ether her or Inuyasha would have to sleep in it tonight. She looked around making sure she was alone in the room before ringing her hair out onto the bed. "Just one more night…" she whispered. "It'll be more fun this way…" she smiled.


	10. Fuggyuttermuchzinegger

**Cupids Arrow Inc**

**Chapter 10: Fuggyuttermuchzinegger**

Sango paced around the room. "Why am I freaking out?" she panicked, trying to calm herself down. "Just a stupid date! With a stupid pervert! All because of a stupid pixie stick!"

Kagome sneezed into a tissue and blew her nose then looked up at Sango. "It's just a date. Who knows you may like it." she grinned.

Sango glared at her. "Like I could ever like _him_!" she hissed the word him.

"Well you heard why he wants to go out with you the first night we where here. His parents are gonna get a pre-arranged marriage unless he can get you to admit you like him." Kagome grinned then sniffled.

"That's just it! He's _using _me so he doesn't have to marry some girl he doesn't even know!" Sango huffed and shot her arms to her side. Her glare could burn a hole in the floor.

"But he loves you Sango, you know that. Besides, if he just wanted to get out of his pre-arranged marriage he could go to one of his admirers, right? Why wait for you?" just then, she got an idea in her head. "Unless…" Kagome said slowly. "Unless you're _afraid _of his fan club. Maybe that's why you reject him." she shrugged.

That hit a nerve on Sango. "What?" she screeched. "Why would I be afraid of them? Those ga ga eyed brain dead dolls!" she hissed.

"Well if you weren't afraid of them, then why reject him. After all, if they saw you rejecting him there would be no reason to loath you, right? Maybe you're just afraid that if they see you like him they'll come after you." she shrugged again.

"I'm not afraid of them and I'll prove it!" Sango snapped. Oh how small her brain could be… "Miroku!" She yelled up then cleared her voice and much softer she called his name again.

Miroku popped his head out of a room. "Yes?" he asked.

"Let's go. I'm starving!" Sango laughed.

Miroku blinked for a moment before grinning and running out of the room. He jumped on the banister and slid down it, catching Sango's arm. "Right then!" he grinned. "We're off!"

"Don't stay out too late love birds!" Kagome sniffled, waving snot filled tissue as they stepped out the door.

Suddenly Inuyasha was behind her. "You tricked her?" he asked.

"Noooo!" Kagome said sarcastically. "She's just suddenly in love with him!"

A low growl came from his stomach. "And I'm suddenly hungry." He turned and walked to the fridge, opening it slowly. "Let's see…" he started, digging through the food. "Trash," he threw some American cheese behind his shoulder. "Too sweet…" threw some dill pickles. "Too many holes…" threw some Swiss cheese behind him. He held a red bottle in his hand, staring at it. "…Condiment." threw the ketchup over his shoulder.

Kagome walked over and caught the flying pickle jar, which she set down on the table. Then ducked to avoid the 'Condiment'.

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked, pulling out a red heart shaped apple with yellow spots on it. "Looks spoiled…" he mumbled then turned to Kagome. "What do you want to bet I can eat this thing without getting sick?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her head to cough a bit. She cleared her throat and spoke up. "That's not a spoiled apple, that's an Abercrombie." she said, taking it from him.

He grabbed it back from her. "Doesn't look like a shirt…" he said slowly, examining the apple carefully in his hands. "Maybe you say a word to get it to turn into a shirt… right?" he asked her.

Kagome had half a mind to tell him no, but the other half had to argue. After two moments, the other half won and decided to make him look like an idiot. "Uhh… yes!" she said, taking a step closer. "There's a very special word for it too! Ahh what was it…" she snapped her fingers continuously hoping that an idea would spark. "Something that started with a fuu sound…"

"Fuji?" he asked. "Fumin? Fugger? Fudge? Furber? Fumbabobber? Fushkabobb? Fuggyuttermuchzinegger?"

She held in a giggle. "I think you have to hold it closer to your mouth and speak more clearly. Say the last one again."

"Fuggyuttermuchzinegger!" he said. "Fuggyuttermuchzinegger! Fuggyutter-damn-muchzinegger!"

"A little closer to your face… up higher… there!" she stopped it so it was directly in front of his nose. "Now say it again, slowly and clearly, and add the word 'hit' to the end."

"Okay…" he took in a breath. "Fuggyuttermuchzinegger-HIT!" Kagome slapped the Abercrombie into his nose roughly. "Ahh! That hurt you stupid pixie! WHAT KIND OF SHIRT FRUIT IS THIS?"

"It's not a shirt fruit you idiot! It's a love fruit! It can be used for my illness or it can be used as a last resort to get you to fall in love with someone. Well, for 5 hours at least, the fruit doesn't have a lasting effect." She shrugged and took a bit out of the fruit.

"Then why didn't we just use the fruit for Sango? It'd be easier than to get Miroku to ingest all that sugar." he shrugged and poked at a spot on the fruit as Kagome took another bite.

She flicked his finger away. "It doesn't work on Angels or else I'd be head over heels for you right now."

"Why not Miroku?" he asked. "What if you fell head over heels for him?"

"Because you're the only one here, so you're the first guy I'd see, Angel or not." She yawned, rubbed her throat and walked into the living room. "What's on TV?" she asked.

"Wait wait wait! How come all of these Angel products only work on humans?" he asked.

"Since we made them, we had a natural immunity for them." She said, looking for the remote.

"So what would happen if I took a bite?" he asked paling a little.

"Then you'd turn a bit pale and after a few minutes you'd be in love with me… Why?" she asked turning around slowly, only to come face to face with a dopey-eyed Inuyasha. "Hey… you… you didn't take a _bite_… did you?" She asked slowly, turning the Abercrombie Fruit slowly, dreading what she'd see on the other side. Much to her horror, a small bite was on the other side of the fruit. "Oooh damn…" she mumbled slowly.

* * *

"Soo…" Sango started, staring out at the ocean. "Angel imitation corn dogs and a moonlit walk on the beach. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Really?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous? "I was worried you might think it was too cheesy…"

"Oh no! Not at all! I love the beach!" She said, taking a bite of her Imitation Corn Dog. "Now, if it was just the beach and then a candlelit diner, I'd have to think you tried to hard. This is much more relaxed though."

He chuckled a bit. "Good." he said. "Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't dress up as a French waiter for me anyways."

Sango gave a small snort and laughed a bit. "He's a character that one…" she said slowly. There was a small pleasant silence between them, like they didn't have to talk and their thoughts spoke for them. Suddenly Miroku stopped and turned to Sango. She looked up to him slowly, blinking. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He grabbed her hands and stared at the sand for a moment, not saying anything. She couldn't help notice he looked upset. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What?" she asked slowly. "Sorry for what?"

"This date. The last three years in my life was getting you to fall in love with me of your own free will. I just… I dunno… I can't do this date; you're not here because you want to. You're here because of a bet." he let go of her hands and walked around her to the beach, rolling up his pants and taking off his shoes.

"Miroku…" she started then stopped thinking of what to say. Finally, she decided and took off her shoes, running after him into the beach. "Look at my feet." she told him.

"What?" he asked, taken back a bit, but never the less, he looked at her feet.

She picked up a foot, covered in sand. "See my foot? It's covered in sand and it's not going to completely come off for days."

"So?" he asked. "What-" but she cut him off.

"If I didn't want sand in-between my toes I could have just kept my shoes on, or better yet, not even gone onto the beach. Now, the sands of the beach are going to stick on me, making me remember. It's the same thing as this date. If I truly didn't want to go, I could have just stayed home and thought up some excuse, but by going with you, now I'm going to have you stuck to me for days as a reminder. Or the feeling of the date." she said.

He stared at her for a moment. "Soo… you… came on the date… to get sand… in your toes?" he asked

She pushed him backward. "NO! I came on this date to give you a chance!"

"Wait, but why bring your feet into this matter? Why not just say that?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you to know that by following you in here, I'm getting sand on me that's going to stay for days all because of you." she said.

"…what?" he asked.

She gave a cry of frustration and got on her tippy toes, kissing him on the cheek. "Is _that _clear enough?" she asked.

"I don't know." he grinned. "Try moving it over an inch or two and I'll see."

She slapped him playfully on the chest and rolled her eyes. "Men!" she laughed, walking out into the water farther, lucky for her, she had shorts on.

Miroku followed her, even though his pants where getting wetter and wetter. Hey, you can't pull them up the whole way and still look manly! "Wanna go swimming?" he asked her.

"I'm not getting my cloths wet." he told him.

"Then take-" he started but she interrupted him.

"And I'm not going skinny dipping, pervert." she gave him a mock glare.

He winked at her. "I can work around that."

* * *

Inuyasha gave her a goofy grin. "You're really pretty when you're mad." he slurred.

She inched backwards to the edge of the couch. "Hoooooooold on there lover boy! Stay back!" She said warningly.

"But... You're on that side all alone, and you need me to be there next to you!" He smiled hopefully. "I can keep you warm!"

"I'm warm enough."

"Did I make you warm?"

"No, the blanket I was in earlier did."

"Can I help keep you warm?"

"No, I like the cold."

"But you said you were warm?"

"But I'll get cold without the blanket."

"So you want me to get the blanket?"

She blinked for a moment; an evil thought came into her mind. He was a lovesick fool right now, _her slave_! Which means he would do _anything _she wanted him to because he loved her! She grinned. "Yeah, go grab the blanket."

He ran upstairs and brought it back down, sitting next to her on the couch and wrapping it around them. "Better?" he asked, then leaned in to kiss her.

She casually kicked him off the couch before he could. He hit the ground with a thud. "I didn't say you could get in the blanket, did I?" she asked.

"You didn't have to! Your eyes told me you wanted to cuddle! And make out!" He grinned hopefully.

"Well I want you to only listen to what my lips say, or I'll grab a pair of sunglasses." She said. "That way you can't read my eyes."

"Want me to grab them for you?"

"You read my mind slave boy." She grinned. "And call me Her Royal Highness Kagome."

He disappeared upstairs and came back down with sunglasses. "Here you are Her Royal Highness Kagome!"

She set them on the table next to her, and patted his head. "Good slave boy!" She said in the type of voice people use when they applaud their dogs for sitting. "Now spin around in a circle and say Fuggyuttermuchzinegger until you fall down."

* * *

Sango swam to the surface of the water and gasped for air. Once her lungs were filled, she turned around on the surface, looking for Miroku. Knowing him, he was still underwater. Her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled her under by the ankle.

Suddenly she was underwater, facing him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. And slowly, he brought his head down for a watery, salt filled kiss. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck too and graciously kissed him back. They broke apart when they floated to the surface and their heads poked out from underwater.

She pulled her head away from him and started laughing. "Wow, I never knew you were a good kisser." she smiled and blushed.

"I'm better without the water." He grinned, and went down for a second serving.

* * *

Inuyasha poked his head out from the kitchen. "The cookies are done Her Royal Highness Kagome!" he said. "_Now _can I cuddle with you?"

She pretended to think over it. "Hmm… maybe if you got the formula right and I can eat it." she said. "It _was _made with Angel ingredients, right?"

Inuyasha frowned, smoothing down his pink frilly apron. "But you didn't say to…" he started.

"Then make a new batch. Then come out here and do a handstand."

* * *

Sango grinned at Miroku and turned, swimming back to the beach shore. Once she was in shallow water, she got up and walked the rest of the way there. Once she got there, she pulled on her shirt and shorts. How he ever convinced her that a bra and underwear could be used as a bikini she didn't know…

He walked up next to her, pulling on his cloths too. "Well that was fun." he said. "What do you want to do now?"

* * *

"Her Royal Highness Kagome, _now _can I-" Inuyasha cut himself off. He had just finished doing as many push-ups as he could and learned how to say 'I am a sap' in French, when he turned to see she had fallen asleep on the couch. He grinned, well; she didn't say he _couldn't _cuddle with her after she fell asleep! He quickly got on the couch and sat next to her, pulling the blanket over him too and wrapping his arms around her. He smiled; she looked so cute when she was asleep.

And to show how irresistibly cute she was, he kissed her forehead.

Then her nose

Then her cheek

And Wooo! Look at all the places on her face he could kiss!

* * *

Sango leaned over the railing to the cart and looked down. "Wow!" she gasped. "Look how far up we are!"

Miroku shook gently. "I'd rather not…" he trailed off. Miroku was an angel and could fly but he was afraid of heights… how ironic is that? Seriously, on a scale of 1-10.

Sango leaned back into the seat of the Ferris wheel they were on. "You know, thanks for coming up here even though you're afraid of heights. I didn't know the fair was open this late!"

"Well it's sorta closing right now. This is the last ride." Suddenly the Ferris wheel gave a jerk. "WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON? WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" He panicked.

"Miroku calm down! We're just moving closer to the ground, okay? Calm down." Sango assured him, rubbing his chest.

"How can I calm down when all I can think about is falling?"

Sango smiled. "I think I know how to distract you." She said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah that worked. However, my thoughts are drifting. Seal them up with more!" He grinned.

Sango sighed and hit him lightly. "I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are holding up." she said.

"I'm sure their fine. Well, Kagome is fine. Inuyasha is probably being killed by now."

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kagome shrieked, chasing after him with glowing fists raised.

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" he asked, jumped over the couch, and then dodged a vase being thrown at him.

* * *

**I decided to update and give you guys a break. I know I'm not going to update for a while so luck you, its 7 pages long this time.**

**If you haven't noticed, my penname is changed to Spiffy McFloogan, and now I specialize in Danny Phantom stories! So don't expect anymore IY stories from me. Sorry!**

**My first Danny Phantom story was posted today too! I'll work on finishing off these stories also. Hopefully.**

**-Spiffy**


End file.
